Inuyasha, Grove Street OG At Your Service
by JT Jewels
Summary: What if Inuyasha was a Grove Street OG, and happened become a fugitive? What if that forced him to live with Kagome, a rich girl that lives in the rich part of Santos? Well here you go, the answer is in the fic. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to anything having to do with Inuyasha, nor any sort of franchise or branch-off of this story or it's characters. The series' creator and owner is Rumiko Takahashi.

Hello sports fans, and welcome to another new fic from me, JT Jewels. I'd like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, and it seems like my Ranma story 'Ranma's New Sister' is doing pretty well. I mean, 1316 hits in four days and rising, that's pretty good by my standards. My other Inuyasha story isn't doing so well though… oh well, maybe this one will do better… Well, thank you for choosing this piece, and I hope you enjoy it!

Kagome was a preppy person, had a millionaire mother & father, multi-million dollar house, etc. etc… but her father had left home when Kagome was young in order to pursue a life long dream, and said that it required that he have no separate family ties, such as a tie to a wife's family. Kagome's mother's whole family lived in the ghetto, sadly. During Kagome's childhood, her mother never used to take over to see her mom's side of the family, because her mother absolutely refused to actually attend a family reunion in person, but she would always send cards saying that "She was at her busy time of the year now, and she was so sorry"… Kagome had no problems with this when she finally learned that they lived in the "ghetto", a place where drugs, poverty, and gang violence always occurred. Kagome thought that it was a good idea to stay away from a place like that. She lived in a mansion up in Vinewood, and happened to live next to Madd Dogg, a famous rapper. Kagome had moved here when she was still young, about 10 years old, and she had met some good friends, of which she loved dearly. One was Ayame, the other Miroku. Those were her favorite friends of all, the others were just there to make her life look like a heavenly paradise. Then, just a couple of years ago, she, her brother and her mother took a trip across all of Los Santos just to see her mother's family. The Johnson family was a scraggly family of gangsters that had a run-down home, and her two cousins were Carl Johnson and his brother Brian. Carl decided to be called CJ, and his brother liked to be called Sweet. A family friend lived just across the street, and they just called him Big Smoke. There was another family friend, and they called him Ryder. She had another cousin, and she was Carl and Sweet's sister. Her name was Kendal. Her aunt's name was Beverly Johnson, and had just died recently, just a few months ago. She was actually taken out by a hit man from the "Ballas Gang".

There were 3 different gang groups in Las Santos: the Ballas, the Vagos, and the Grove Street Families. There was constant war happening there in the ghetto, due to territory gain and loss, and there was never an end to it. As it turned out, Kagome had never actually met CJ, but she would get to this year. She had also found out that CJ had been around the state of San Andreas and now was the new Manager for Madd Dogg. Kagome had thoughts of going over to the rapper's home, but she thought she might get in the way.

She was bored that day and she remembered that she was going to set something up with her best friends, because it was summer vacation and that meant more free time than she could ever imagine. She ripped out her cell phone and called Ayame. "Hello?"

"hey, it's me!"

"Oh, Kagome, I'm glad you called, Miroku's been wondering if we were going to have a party over there any time soon. Are we?"

"Yeah, but tomorrow I'm going to my… uuggghh… mother's reunion again this year…"

"Oh god Kagome!! How can you stand that family, better yet how can you stand the ghetto in the first place?!"

"Well, I have to, they're my family!"

"I know, but can't you just say your sick or something?! Tell her you have cramps!!"

"My mom knows when I fake being sick, so that's out of the question…"

"Well then fine, let one of us come with you!!"

"I'll be fine, don't you worry about me, I can hold my own!"

"Kagome, you're doing your tomboy impression again…"

"Well sorry, but seriously I can do that, plus I have my mother, and my brother, so I'll be fine!"

"Ok, if ya say so… but Miroku says that you should come home as soon as possible!!"

"Kay, I will! Bye!!" with that, she snapped the phone shut, and prepared to meet her unsanitary family and see the ghetto once again…

Inuyasha was running down the street, bullets whizzing by his ears as he sprinted down the sidewalk. He was in Idlewood, trying to take some stolen territory from the Ballas. He'd rounded up about 7 troops, but all they could do was shoot blindly and miss damn near a whole clip. Inuyasha was holding a desert eagle, courtesy of the Ammu-Nation store he robbed a couple days ago. He'd taken some AK-47's with him, and some mac's, and some sniper rifles, hey ya never know right? Inuyasha didn't take too much ammunition with him, because it was too much for him to carry, so he took a couple of suit cases full of Sniper rounds, several clips of 9mm ammo for the desert eagle, and several clips for the AK. Now he continued running down the street, hoping he could steal a car or something… speak of the devil, a Grove Street Family's Greenwood was sitting at a stoplight, ready to be taken. Inuyasha took his chance and got to the car door, and before the grove street gangster could react, Inuyasha screamed, "GET OUT DA FUCKIN' CAR!!" then Inuyasha grabbed the hair on the back of the man's head, and shoved his head into the steering wheel, giving the man a broken nose, as Inuyasha picked him up by his shoulder, tossed him out into the street, and jacked the Greenwood. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, there was a cop watching the scene and was already approaching with mach speed and so Inuyasha stepped on it, only to see the officer jump in front of the car. Inuyasha was already going too fast to stop, so he kept going, hit and killed the officer, and was now a wanted man.

In San Andreas, they had a law enforcement rule: if you commit a crime, depending on how bad the crime is, you will be given from one to six stars. Like the law states, depending on how bad the crime is, you can get a certain amount of stars, and these were called wanted stars. Inuyasha had only attained a 3 star wanted level before, but his friend CJ had gotten a 6 star wanted level at one time, and said that the US army had to step in due to the chaos he had created. Inuyasha did not cherish the idea of having the army on his ass for just getting things he needed.

Inuyasha's family was a poor family, and lived in the same cult-de-sack as CJ. His mother was ill, so he had to care for her and make money for both of them, while his father worked hard to get a paycheck to keep the bills paid, but that's all it did. Sesshomaru was already out of school, and starting his own life, still bothering to send half of his paycheck to them. He worked as an electrician. Inuyasha worked at the Well Stacked Pizza Co., and made what he could with his weekly paycheck. It was a meager amount, but he was able to keep up with the food bill and things like that. Inuyasha was still attending high school, but since he had such a hard time at home, like keeping his mother well and looking after her, they let him have special permission to have a side job for extra money to pay the food bills. Today though, he was going to rob a store, but he had to say screw that, because he had to run. As he was driving, a cop on a bike came out of nowhere and shot out the tire just as he got to the edge of Idlewood, so he had to stop and hoof it from there on. He made sure the cop was dead on the pavement before he ran though, which boosted his wanted level to 3 stars for some strange reason. As he ran, he heard an extremely loud explosion sound behind him.

Inuyasha was a hanyou, with claws, dog ears, fangs and yellowish golden eyes. His brother was the same, except for the ears, and that Sesshomaru was a full blooded yokai. His father was obviously a yokai. His mother was human, which was the exact reason for Inuyasha's breed type; the mostly rejected and forgotten half-breed. Inuyasha was now coming up on the back way to Ganton, when he saw CJ speaking to some strange girl that he'd never seen before… that's it! She'd be the scapegoat!!

Kagome got out of the impossibly long limo and found that the house they were at mimicked the others; it had a couple of broken windows, it was run down, and there were broken bottles everywhere. It wreaked of cigarettes & other smoking items. When Kagome saw all of the butts on the ground, several sacks of weed everywhere, and some bongs lying around in hidden places, she shuddered... there were even a few prostitutes wandering the neighborhood. There were men clad in green, holding firearms; these were some of the Grove Street Men. When Kagome got to the patio of her relative's house, she cringed as she saw Sweet peek through the window at them and open the door. "Ay auntie, how ya'lls doin' afta a trip like that? I missed all yall's!"

"Hello Brian, say… have you seen your brother anywhere?"

"Well actually, I think he down at the pay'n'spray to get my Greenwood all fixed up. Say, while he's gone, why don't yall's come on in, a'ight?"

"That sounds great honey. Come kids, let's get comfortable! We'll be staying a while."

"OK!" yelled Kagome and Sota in unison. As they entered, Kagome looked at her worst nightmare; bottles of beer lay in a neatly scattered pile next to the trash bin, which was already overflowing, there was an extremely large ashtray filled to the brim with smoked joints and a couple of dougies, and there were rust stains on a few of the appliances that lay about the home. As she continued through the house, the horror grew as she stared at all of the carpet stains that were located every few steps, some due to beer, others because of ashes being dropped onto the floor causing it to burn a small hole, even blood!! After Kagome's private little expedition through hell's gate, she was called into the living room to chat with Sweet. When she entered, her brother was sitting there on the couch. Kagome's face became the purest white when she saw her brother. Kagome leaped into action, ripping her brother from the couch and whispering something, "What the fuck are you doing?! You could get sick, or you could even get a blood stain on your shirt, or… or…" Kagome said this loud enough for Sweet to hear the conversation that was supposedly "Private". "Aw common' cuz, just cause' We's gots' us a slightly bad kept house don't mean you's gonna get sick or nothin'!"

"Well, still, you can't be too safe!!"

"Well, still, just remember what I said, and make sure that you try out my theories cuz!"

"Well, ok, but can I step out for _one _second?"

"Sure Kags." With that, she bolted out of the house and ended up face to face with a black man standing about 5'9", and looked ripped from her position. He looked relaxed and surprised at the same time. When Kagome started to move out of the way, the man stopped her and asked, "You wouldn't happen to be Kagome would ya's?"

"Y-y-yeah, that's my name, what's yours?"

"Hey! I'm yall's cousin CJ!"

"Oh! Your CJ? Nice ta meetcha'! Now, if ya don't mind, I kinda' need to go to my limo to grab something that I forgot…"

"Sure thang baby, I see yall's insi- OOF!" something came out of nowhere and seemed to knock CJ the fuck out . The blur that shot past was shaking CJ going, "Ay!! CJ!!! Help me the fuck out man!! Those motha' fuckin' cops that wanted to avenge Tenpenny are chasin' me!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!" Kagome was dazzled by the wonderful vocabulary this new man used. When he looked over to her, he said, "Ay you, bitch, I's takin' yall's car, got it? Now if yall's wanna keep yo' car, I suggest that yawl take me to yo' place and put me up for a few nights to get the fuck away from them pigs man!!" Kagome went to protest, but when she did, he grabbed her and decided that he would drive. Just as he started the limo, CJ ripped him out of the vehicle. "Yo Inu-bitch! What the fuck yawl's doin?!"

"Hey CJ! Listen man, them cops from the new group of C.R.A.S.H is afta' me man!! I need this bitch to take me to her home so them motha' fuckin coppas don't catch me man!!"

"Ay, one thing right now, you don't call my cousin here a bitch, numba' two, you treat her with respect, and third, you can go with her, long as you stay nice to her, kay?!"

"A'ight, I like that! Say what's that girls name anyway man?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I live in a place where you should never be aloud!!"

"What?! Common cuz, why the hell isn't it ok for this bitch to stay with all yall's?"

"Cause!! He's probably going to shoot me or rape me or something!!"

"Where the hell did those accusations come from uh?! He ain't gonna do that shit to ya's! he's too respectful to do that, plus I'm yall's cousin, so he wouldn't dare touch you."

"Fine, I'll let him come along, but when the cops are done looking for him, then you had better take him off of my fucking hands immediately!!"

"Yes ma'am!" said CJ partly out of fear and partly out of loyalty. As the rest of the day went on, Kagome chatted briefly with her family and finally got to go to the limo with her mother and brother behind her. Inuyasha was just sitting there in the back waiting for them patiently. "Say, how did you manage to wait so long anyhow?"

"Well, when yall's hunting down balla cats all day long, you'd have one hell of a lot of patients baby!"

"Don't call me baby!"

"Fine bitch!"

"I'm telling CJ you said that!!"

"I don't give a fuck man, he ain't gettin' near us for a while man!"

"Oh god, I get it! You and CJ are working together to help you fuck me or something!!"

"Ay, you shut the fuck up! I don't do that shit, a'ight?! Now just trust the fact that I's gonna respect yo' ass best I can, but that don't mean that I'm gonna speak fuckin' nicely woman!"

"Fine!"

"Good then!" for the rest of the trip, they stayed silent and thought about what would happen in the next few days. Little did they know how fucked up things would get…

At the Higurashi mansion, all of the occupants of the vehicle in front were evacuating it. Then something hit Kagome: HER MOM DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT INUYASHA!!! "Sota!! Distract ma' while I get this idiot inside!"

"Kay sis!" with that, Sota jumped out of the car and pretended to scrape his knee, although he actually _did _scrape his knee, making it all the more easier to get Inuyasha into the house, "DAMN WOMAN! THIS YO' HOUSE?!?!"

"SHHHH!!! KEEP YOUR DAMN VOICE DOWN, WOULD YA?!" with that, they bolted (more like Kagome bolted while dragging the dazed hanyou) up the stairs into a room that he didn't think was possible; it… it… iiittt……. IT WAS FUCKIN' PINK AND CUDDLY!! "Woman, why the _fuck _is your room so pink and shit?!"

"Well, I _am _a girl after all…"

"Well, my friends are girls and their rooms look _way _more like mine!"

"Well that's because you guys are _poor!! _We're fuckin' rich over here!!"

"I know that shit man, but throw me a fuckin' bone, why the hell would you make your room like this?! Aahhh well, who the fuck cares… so, you gonna treat me to some eats or what?"

"Would you wait a second?! Listen, I'll get you some food around supper, kay? Let me just lay down some ground rules too, kay? Number one, you stay here! You do _not _leave here, got it?"

"But what if I gotta' use the goddamn toilet, huh?!"

"I have my own bathroom over there, so just use that… just don't you _dare _fuck a _THING _in there up, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, now tell me, what else can I do?"

"Well, just stay here. That's it. Now I'll be back with some food in about an hour when dinner is over, so don't you go anywhere while I'm gone, kay?"

"A'ight…"

"Good!" with that, Kagome went down stairs to grab some grub and get something for the jackass upstairs. When finally she got some ramen ready, she went up to her room. When she saw the hungry eyes of the hanyou, she could only stare as he seemed to jump up, grab the bowl of ramen, and sit down again in one motion, even though she was 20 feet away. By the time she got to the bed, the ramen was half gone, and within the next minute, it was devoured. Her mother came up just then to ask how she was doing, and she called out, "I'm done mom!!"

"Wow! How in the world did you eat that so fast?!" Kagome scrutinized her mind to get an excuse, when she came up with something crazy enough to work. "I, uh, have an increased metabolism?"

"Oh, well, that sounds right. Well, give me the bowl, and I'll wash it." With a sigh of relief, Kagome walked to the door and gave her mother the bowl through the slightly opened door. When her mother left, Kagome turned to the hanyou, and started to speak, "Now, I'm taking a quick shower and getting ready for bed. Now I'd suggest that you shut up and find something interesting to do while I'm in there, kay?"

"A'ight."

"Also, do _not _touch anything on that vanity or I will personally torture you, got it?!!" with that, she left Inuyasha to be bored out of his mind. As Kagome sat in the shower, she thought over what was going to happen for the next few weeks; how would she keep him a secret? How would she keep him from doing something horribly wrong? She just sighed and decided that he would just stay sitting bored while he sat in her room…

Inuyasha was sitting there, staring at all of the space that the room held… 'How can someone stand living in such a large room? I mean, common man! Oh well, at least I get to get away from the coppas.' Inuyasha laid down on the bed, and eventually fell into a deep sleep…

Kagome emerged from the shower, wearing a towel as she moved to her closet to grab some pj's for bed. When she got dressed and combed her hair, she hit the bed and found that there was a lump on it, taking up ¾ of the bed. She just sighed and moved the body to the side, and climbed into the covers herself, and drifted off into dreamland…

Kagome awoke to a hand slightly squeezing her breast… "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she cried as she fired out of the bed about 5 feet away, and also scared the shit out of the once peaceful hanyou. When a few seconds passed, a voice came from the other side of the door, "HONEY?! Honey! What's wrong?!"

"I… I… I found a spider in my bed, and it was really big! It was like and inch long! I killed it though!!"

"You? Kill a spider? That sounds so unlike you! Oh well, just remember to clean the spot you killed it on and all that good stuff!"

"Kay mom!" she yelled exasperatedly. "Ok you, why the hell were you squeezing my boob?!"

"Say what?! I did?!! Oh shit! Sorry! I didn't think that would happen!!"

"What do you mean 'You didn't think that would happen', huh?!"

"Well, I mean that I was asleep, and usually I hug and squeeze things in bed, but I never thought that I'd do it to you!!"

"Well, ya did, so don't you dare do it again!!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now, I'm going to go somewhere today, so you stay right here until I get back! You have all of the video games and other things, so don't go snooping in my shit, got it?!"

"Kay woman! Damn!" with that, Kagome left to Sota's room, and asked him to look after Inuyasha when he said he couldn't, "Say what?!"

"It's true sis, I'm goin' to a friends house, so I can't just tell them that I can't make it without a reason, that would just be rude…"

"Well then come up with something!!"

"Mom won't buy it!"

"Grrr… fine, you can go to your damn friend's house…"

"Thanks for understanding sis!" with that, Kagome went to her room and thought about the day when the phone in her room rang, "Hello?"

"Hey! You ready?"

"For what?"

"For us silly!"

"Oh jeez, that's right! Well, where are you?"

"Were pulling into the driveway now!"

"Holy- how did you get here so fast?!"

"What in god's name are you talking about? We left like 20 minuets ago!"

"Oh, well, then that would make sense… here, I'll have to finish getting dressed, so I'll come down when I'm done, kay?"

"Alright! Love ya lots!"

"You too… bye."

"who the hell was that?"

"That was my friend. You will stay hidden when my friends are around, or else you'll be in huge trouble with me, got it?"

"Whatever wench!"

"Kay, good." With that, Kagome got dressed and met her friends down in the lobby of the mansion, and brought them up for some fun. "Say, have you seen Robin Williams' "Live on Broadway" performance?"

"No, why?"

"Awesome! That means you'll laugh your ass off then!"

"So, he's that funny? Knowing you Miroku, he'll have some really perverted jokes in there."

"You bet your ass!"

"Miroku, remember that we're not at school, so you can't curse like usual until we're in my room, kay?"

"Oh, right… sorry about that!"

"well, as long as my mother didn't hear, it's ok."

"Kay." With that, they all went up to Kagome's room and started to chat. As they chatted about random things, Inuyasha was sitting cramped up behind the damn bed, which was partially against the wall. 'Damn bitch, this is annoying… I think that I'll go ahead and give them a show… heh heh…' with that, he switched the full clip out of his desert eagle and put in the empty one he used to keep the cops off his ass in town. He did this audibly so that all of the occupants stopped their conversation and listened intently. Then, like he was facing a group of ballas, he jumped out from behind the bed with lightning speed and at the same time flipped the hammer back and yelled, "HANDS IN THE AIR MOTHA' FUCKAS', AND GET A LOAD IF THIS CRAZY SHIT!!" That got them going, as the girls screamed, and the boy merely sat there like there was nothing wrong. "Ay, relax yall's asses, the clip's empty, so you don't have to get down like that. Heh heh!"

"You ASSHOLE!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND AYAME!! DAMMIT!!" with that, Miroku popped the question, "Just who the hell might you be by chance?"

"I'm Inuyasha, Grove street OG at yall's service! By the way, Kags, who the fuck are these bitches?"

"Hey! Don't call them bitches! They're my friends Ayame and Miroku!"

"Well then, nice to meet you two, just remember that I ain't gonna give yawl's a good time if you piss me off, so don't go and do it!!"

"Kagome, why the fuck do you have a gangster in your house?! He might rape you or kill you! Or he'll rob you blind!"

"bitch, if I'd been the one to do something like that, I'd have already done all of those things before they could even reach the motha' fuckin' door! So, that tells ya I ain't like that!!"

"Inuyasha-"

"Oh, ok…"

"Ay baby, don't get so afraid of me man! I'm a nice guy, just don't go and piss me off!"

"Ok!" with that, they all watched Robin Williams' comedy skit, and they all managed to nearly pass out on the ground from laughing so hard. When finally it was over, the guests decided to retreat to their own quarters, "Kay guys! We'll have that pool party tomorrow!"

"Kay!" yelled Kagome's friends in unison. With that, she turned to Inuyasha with a soft glare, "Inuyasha, what did I tell you this morning?"

"Not to show my scraggly ass to yall's friends!"

"Well… uh… close enough! Now what did you do?!"

"I went and done it!"

"Exactly! You'd better not pull the same shit with my other friends tomorrow, or else I'll castrate you and have it fed to sewer rats, understand?!"

"YES MA'AM!!" yelled the cowering hanyou. Both Kagome and Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep within the next half hour.

Kagome woke up with a moan as she felt something squeezing her breast… OH GOD NOT-A-GIN! "AAAAHHHHH!!!" She yelled as she stood next to the bed, watching a now irritated hanyou flatten his ears to the sound of her scream, "You fucking idiot!! You did it again!!"

"Did what again bitch?!"

"Squeezed my tits!!" she slapped her breasts for emphasis, making the hanyou's eyes go wide "shit sorry!!!!" was all he got out when the phone rang, "hello?"

"It's us again!"

"Oh fuck! The party! I'll be down in a second!!"

"We're about half way there! Don't worry too much, kay?"

"Oh, well, alright! See you later then!"

"Kay! Bye." With that, Kagome successfully took a shower, got dressed, ate, and got the decorations up within the next 20 minuets. "Damn woman!! You's fast!!"

"Yeah, I'm under some friction! What do you expect?!" with that, she made _perfectly clear _what the rules were. When she was done with the hanyou, she met all of the people downstairs. When she got done with the whole "Prepping", she and her friends ended up going to the pool, and while the party progressed, they listened to a little K-rose, and while they listened, 'All my X's Live in Texas' came on. While it played, Hojo, one of Kagome's friends, came up to her and asked his world renowned question he was always asking her, "Say, Kagome, did you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Oh, sorry Hojo, I got something on my hands for the next week or so, so don't be too disappointed." The irony of those words were harder than iron ore, "Oh… well… I guess then the week after next!"

"Kay!!" that kid pretty much pissed Kagome off a little too much for her own good. When she was done with her little anger management technique, she heard her mother say, "Kagome, honey, you left your stereo on… or something… but please turn it off if you're gonna be out here for most of the night!!"

To say the least, Kagome was dumbfounded when she heard the strange news… she didn't have her stereo up in her room, she had it down here… oh no… it can't be!! "Shit!!" she sped up the stairs to hear something playing… it was some sort of… Metal?! Although when she got to the top of the stairs, the song changed to a more familiar one she'd heard on Radio X once: Guns n' Roses' 'Welcome to the Jungle'. She was more relieved now that the song changed. As she got closer, she heard a voice similar to Inuyasha's, only deeper and more collected, "Shit!!" he yelled. Then she heard another voice, a higher pitched voice, yelled out, "That's right bitch!! I beat yall's sorry ass motha fucka'!!!" Kagome cringed at the colorful language fluctuating in her room. When she got there, she felt two hands on her back and jumped. She looked back to find Miroku and Ayame behind her. "What're you doing?!" she whispered, "We wanted to know what's up too, so we came along!!"

"Ok… but I don't think Inuyasha's alone right now… so be _very _careful!" she whispered to them again. As they slowly opened the door, they were hit hard in the face with a solid cloud of pure smoke, obviously from the many joints they found lying in a neat pile on an almost full ashtray on the ground in front of them. Just as the three walked in, they heard at least 5 different gun hammers cocking back, and when the smoke cleared a bit, she could see 5 gun barrels pointing at them. When Inuyasha noticed who it was, he turned off the stereo and yelled, "Yoyoyo, cool it homies, it's just those bitches I's talkin' bout' a little bit ago. The one in front is Kagome, and you can do the fuckin' math for the other bitches. Kay?" Kagome was furious to say the least. "What the fuck do you think you're doing bringing your goddamn friends here?!!"

"Well what do you expect me ta' do wit' nothin' ta' do round' here?!"

"I don't give a shit if you didn't have anything to do. In fact, you had plenty to do! Why the fuck do you need your friends over here?!"

"Woman would you settle yourself down for a second?! A'ight listen, I guarantee that my homies here are mellow, kay? Now let me introduce some people: That's my brother Sesshomaru," Inuyasha points at the man in front of him, "That guy right there is Koga," Inuyasha points to the guy on his right, "And the girls are Sango and Rin," and he points to the girls on the bed. "Inuyasha, what the fuck were you here for again," asked Sango

"I told you once baby, I'm tryin' get that goddamn C.R.A.S.H. off my ass, Kay?"

"A'ight Yasha." Just as the two friends were done talking, Kagome decided to ask a question of her own, "Inuyasha, I keep hearing you talk about this group called 'C.R.A.S.H.'. Just what is C.R.A.S.H. anyway?"

"C.R.A.S.H.? It's a bunch of corrupted fuckin' cops that's always fuckin' with the Grove Street families. I've gone through so much shit cause of them fuckers, but they have the advantage, cause them motha fuckas' with the government, you know, the law. It pisses me the fuck off that they'd let scum like that walk the goddamn streets of Santos, but oh well. Nothin' we can do about it."

"… Well then, I suppose that means you're going to stay for a while isn't it?"

"What the fuck did you expect? A golden limo to pop up out of fuckin' nowhere and pick me up sayin' 'Hello Mr. Takahashi, the cops ain't gonna fuck with you no more, so come on back to the hood!', huh?"

"Well no, but I expected you to stay for a few days, no more."

"Well them C.R.A.S.H. motha' fuckas' are gonna be lookin' everywhere fo' my ass, straight up."

"Inuyasha you're pretty cool, you know that," commented Ayame all of a sudden

"Why thank you very much sweet thang, I appreciate that."

"I like you to Inuyasha! You should come down and hang with us at the pool party!"

"Uh I don't know bout' that… this little lady here might have me cock suckin' inmates if I ain't careful about 'Stayin' hidden' and shit."

"Hey you better believe that, but I suppose if you came out to the pool we'd be able to fool my mom."

"Damn straight baby, I can do that! Ay, why don't I take the homies with me down there, and we have ourselves a real party, uh?!"

"Maybe not that far Inuyasha, but maybe you."

"Okay fine. A'ight homies, clear the fuck out! Boss lady says parties ova', so get yawl's asses outta' here. Common' now." As Inuyasha shooed his friends out, Kagome's group caught word of some really colorful language as the homies went out the window. The last thing they heard was, "You lousy cock suckin' crack whore!" at that the group laughed a little bit. "Well now that you're a part of this party, I wonder how the rest of our friends will take to him…"

"They'll probably feel a little weird with him hanging around, but he'll be fine!"

"If you say so…" with that, the group went downstairs once again to get into the party…

Well that's the end of the first chapter of 'Inuyasha, the Grove Street OG'. I remember when I first wrote this it was just an idea of mine that popped up in my head. I thought 'I'm into Inuyasha and I'm playing GTA: San Andreas, why not write up a story and see where it takes me?' and from there this was produced. As you can see, there is a reason it's rated M. Don't worry, it might not have too much action in the beginning, but it's going to get really interesting after a while. Well, thank you all who have read this so far and I would appreciate reviews with good Ideas or some plot issues that you found. Also tell me if you thought the language content was a little coarse for you liking. Anyways, have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Welcome once again sports fans to another chapter of 'Inuyasha, Grove Street OG At Your Service'. This chapter is going to focus a little bit on the humorous side of things in the situation that Inuyasha's in, but then there'll be a bit of drama in the middle. Anyways as you might have guessed from before, this is going to start at the pool party. Just to recap, Inuyasha has gotten into trouble with the LSPD, and the newly re-formed group of C.R.A.S.H. is trying to hunt him down. He ends up being smuggled up to Kagome's mansion and staying. The next day Kagome invites her friends to her house, or more like they just came there. This is when Miroku and Ayame meet Inuyasha. The next day Kagome throws a pool party inviting some of her closer friends and their friends over. However she ends up finding that Inuyasha was throwing his own party upstairs in her room. Ayame and Miroku suggest to Inuyasha that he come down to the pool party with them. Inuyasha agrees and Kagome finally lets him come. There's where we left off, now please enjoy the next bit.

Inuyasha had to climb out the window, walk around the house and jump the wooden fence that surrounded the pool. That was the only way to get Inuyasha into the party without Kagome's mom noticing. Once he was in, most of the people there were curious. He was wearing a green bandana around his head and around his arm. He apparently didn't have any swim trunks, so he had to go in his boxers. Everyone laughed a little when they noticed his boxers had hearts on them, "Hey ya'll motha' fuckas'!! Name's Inuyasha, and you gonna remeba' dat' shit, cause check out what I got for show and tell today bitches!!!" Inuyasha pulled out his desert eagle and waved it around. Everyone there recognized that he was a gangster now that they saw the gun. Just before anyone screamed, Inuyasha saved himself, "Ay yawls settle yo' asses down!! It ain't loaded or nothin' so you don't gotta worry bout' nothin', a'ight?" everyone visibly relaxed. Kagome was there for when Inuyasha was holding the gun, but she was sure that he was just joking. She didn't mind if Inuyasha pulled that gag with the group. "Guys, listen up! This is Inuyasha Takahashi, and yes he is a real gangster! He's a part of the Grove Street Families. Don't worry he's not gonna do anything at all, because if he does then he's gonna be singing the falsetto part for the school quire as a eunuch, kay?" everyone there giggled as they looked at the horrified face that Inuyasha had put on. Then Miroku yelled out, "Oh shit this guy's whipped!!" that made everyone there laugh so hard they hit their knees. The embarrassment on Inuyasha's face was absolutely vivid. After the laughter died down, Inuyasha got over his embarrassment and hopped right into the pool. Just as he broke the surface once more, he had a big smile on his face. Kagome could tell that he'd never done this before. Not that he hadn't swam before, but he'd never swam in a nice warm pool. He'd always swam at the beach down at Santa Maria. It was kinda' fun to watch him too, because he was having the time of his life just splashing around in the pool. After about five minutes of just having fun in the water, Inuyasha hopped out of the pool about seven feet in the air, doing about three front flips. When he landed, he got on all fours and shook all of the water off like an actual dog. He got everyone wet, including Naraku. That was a taboo thing to do, or so if you knew who Naraku was…

Naraku was an especially rich individual. As such, he was an especially picky person. If something wasn't perfect, he rejected it or he would find means to insult the individual that had made or done that something. In this case, it was Inuyasha shaking the water off of himself and onto Naraku, who'd chosen not to get into a swimsuit. In fact he was wearing a brand new spotless, costom tailored white suit with golden buttons adorning the blazer. He was wearing a black shirt underneath and a white tie. When the water hit Naraku's suit, it got stained with pink marks, because Inuyasha had been swimming with some unhealed cuts and scrapes. When Inuyasha was done, Naraku's new suit looked like it had pink polka dots. The look in Naraku's eyes went from mild enjoyment to intermediate, yet controlled anger, "You, the one with the heart boxers. What is your reason for staining my brand new suit, just tailored yesterday by one of the best tailors in the state?"

"Huh? I stained your suit? Sorry bout' that, I didn't mean to. What can I do to make up for it?"

"You'd have to get on your knees and bow your head, and beg for forgiveness."

"The fuck? Hell nah, you think I'm gonna turn into a whiny bitch like you for one second I really _will _switch out the empty clip and cap yo' ass."

"You fool. Don't you know who I am?'

"Fuck nah. All I know is that you's a rich little bitch with some servants that'll cock smoke ya' for no cost."

"You're funny aren't you… well let's see if you can keep this stand up going when I have the LSPD come for you."

"LSPD? Man, you need to do some _LSD _before you do somethin' like that… haha!!"

"I don't do drugs. I might smoke a cigarette every once in a while, but no other kinds of drugs."

"A cigarette? That ain't fuckin' drugs, or well not hard core shit… but still, you's just a bitch." Everyone in the pool area was beginning to slowly run for cover as the fight continued. They knew there was going to be some trouble, and it was going to be big. Naraku didn't just boast a two hundred million dollar bank account, he had his own military squad, and he'd already signed a contract with the LSPD stating that if he called on their help at any time and they came, he would pay them about a million for each cop. In short, he could run Santos if he so pleased, and all because he gave out big paychecks and bribed with enough money to get off of death row. Inuyasha didn't know about all of that, because he'd just met this som'bitch a few minutes ago. He didn't need to listen to some fucker with money just because he thought he had authority because o' them dollas', "Well if I'm a bitch, then how come I have millions of dollars, a military platoon, and the entire LSPD on my side?"

"Because you can't do a goddamn thing yall's self. You got people wipin' yall's ass fo' ya when you get of the motha' fuckin' toilet seat. Not only that, but you pay people to do shit they don't even need to do. Yo' just a pig at heart you som'bitch."

"I've had enough of your insults. Either you walk out of this place this instant or you'll face the entire LSPD on your own."

"The fuck? Man I ain't movin' till you get the fuck outta' here like the submissive bitch you are!" that comment made the entire group of people at the party except for Ayame, Miroku and Kagome to run for the hills, "Fine." Naraku pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number. Kagome saw him dial up, and she immediately jumped at him trying to knock the cell phone out of his hands. He merely held the phone up and put a hand firmly on her chest to keep her from getting the phone, "Give me the phone Naraku, don't do this!! This is my party and my house anyways, so Inuyasha doesn't have to leave even if you say so."

"My love please be silent, I'm merely trying to show this fool the mistake he's making."

"I don't care if he fucked you up the ass and killed your family, you're not going to call the police here!!"

"I said silence woman!" Naraku shoved Kaogme hard enough to send her flying into the pool. Since they were next to the shallow side, Kagome went in fast and hard enough to hit her head on the bottom of the pool, knocking her out. After a few seconds there was red in the water. She'd cracked her head open, "Kagome!!" cried Inuyasha and her other two friends, who were now very scared. Inuyasha was infuriated, "Goddamn you, how _dare _you mistreat a lady like that!! Especially Kagome, she didn't deserve that shit!!! You lousy son of a mother fuckin' bitch, I'm gonna kill you!!!" Inuyasha switched out his empty clip with lightning speed, and had the gun up against Naraku's head, "I assume you're going to kill me?"

"I'll kill you, but I'm gonna make you suffer first!!"

"Then why hold a gun to my head?"

"Cause, I want you to feel fear. I want you to scream in fear the next time you look into my eyes. Next time you see me, you'll be starin' down a messenger from the seventh level of hell… and I won't hesitate to torture you as much as possible before I kill you. I want you to experience fear greater than that of the devil."

"I'd like to see you try. You won't be able to do it, I guarantee it."

"Like hell I won't. You'll see next time."

"I'm sure I will." With that Naraku walked out through the back door of the pool area. After he left, Inuyasha calmed himself, then rushed over to Kagome and her friends, "How is Kaogme?"

"She's not doing good! She's lost a lot of blood!!"

"God don't even remind me, the smell of her blood is so strong it's almost nauseating. Listen call nine one one, an' I'll get Kagome wrapped up."

"Alright!" with that Miroku went ahead and called 911 while Inuyasha ripped his shirt into gauze like wrapping, and began to wrap it around Kaogme's head tightly. The blood continued to spill. Soon after Inuyasha was done Wrapping Kaogme's head, the blood almost stained the entirety of the wrapping. In about another fifteen minutes the ambulance arrived. They hurried Kagome onto a stretcher. Inuaysha hopped into the ambulance at Miroku and Ayame's urging and his own need to be by Kagome's side. Within another twenty minutes, they were at the hospital.

Kagome awoke with a splitting head ache and a vague memory of being shoved into the water by Naraku. The rest was a blur. She didn't know why she was laying down on a soft bed with a warm blanket. Then she began to hear the beeping noises. She was in the hospital! –Gasp- what about Inuyasha?!! "I-Inu…Yasha… Inu… Ya-Yasha!" she cried weakly as she felt something on her arm tighten up and she heard, "Kagome!! Oh thank god!! I thought I'd lost you baby, how you doin'?"

"I've got a horrible headache and I feel really weak. What happened?"

"You remember when that mother fucka' Naraku shoved yo' ass in the pool, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well you hit yo' head on the bottom of the shallow end, and you cracked yo' head open. You also got a concussion."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Bout' a week baby. You had me shittin' my pants!!"

"S-sorry bout that… _heh heh…"_

"Well the good thang is that yall's is alive 'n' well. By the way, yo' moms knows bout me…"

"What?!"

"I'm just yankin' yo' chain baby, don't be up tight!"

"Asshole!" she play punched him in the gut, "Yeah I guess… but seriously what the fuck is up with that bitch Naraku?"

"… he… uh… do we have to talk about this?"

"What's wrong with that? Did he do something?"

"Uh… yeah, he did…"

"Well you don't have to tell me a story, but tell me what he did to you."

"… he assaulted me.'

"How?!"

"H-he… uh… sexually assaulted m-me…" she was beginning to tear up at the thought, "That son of a bitch!! Did he rape you?!!"

"No… he only ripped my shirt off, then he molested me, then he beat me. He scared me into being his friend no matter what."

"Kagome, I want ya' ta' know that even though I've known you literally for a few days, I've learned to care for you. Not because of CJ or anythang, but because you're a good person. A little rough around the edges for me, but still I'm gettin' attached to ya' baby."

"Stop calling me baby!"

"Sorry, I tend to do that with girls I know."

"Well okay, I'll let you do that. Oh god I just remembered, did my mom come in?!!"

"Yeah, she's come in. Miroku and Ayame told'er bout' ya. When she saw my scraggly ass, they lied and said I was part of the crew."

"Okay… were you in here when she came by?"

"Nah, I've been hangin' round' the window. There's a little balcony there for ya'll to walk on outside. It's kinda' nice on a sunny day."

"Say Inuyasha?"

"Sup Kags?"

"What about your mom?"

"My moms? She's seriously sick. She's got… uh… I can't remember the name of the disease but it deteriorates a person's body and mind. It stars with an m and the other word starts with an s…"

"Multiple Sclerosis?"

"Yea that's it!! Moms' been at home for a few years now. She lost her ability to walk a few years ago, and so she's been embarrassed about being out in public. So, she's been cooped up in da' house fo' a while now."

"I'm sorry…"

"Nah, don't apologize. It's not yall's place to be apologize for somethin' you don't got control ova'."

"Okay… won't she miss you?"

"Yeah, but my bro's takin' care of'er fo' me. I gotta' stay wit' you afta' all."

"Yeah that's true… say, who's C.R.A.S.H. anyways?"

"I explained it already!"

"I mean the _old _C.R.A.S.H. Who were they?"

"Oh… the three most corrupt cops in the history of San Andreas. Hernandez, Polaski, and Tinpinni… the two worst were Polaski and Tinpinni. Hernandez was just their bitch. CJ killed those two though—"

"Oh my god I just realized; Tinpinni is the cop that went on trial and got all of Santos rioting!"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's all I wanted to really know. Well, I did want to tell you something."

"What's up sweet thang?"

"I'll promise to be a little nicer to you in the future…"

"Sounds good to me."

"And I'm sorry for being a bitch to you."

"It's alright, I just happen to have that happen to me all the time when I try to make friends with a girl, they start out that way toward me cause I'm a gangsta'. Then they warm up to me an' then we's good friends."

"Well I think I'm in the process of that happening."

"I can see that. I do have a question though…"

"Yeah?"

"Am I a good friend?"

"Why ask that? Of course!"

"I'm glad you're saying that, but you mean that?"

"Yes, one hundred and ten percent. You wouldn't have worried enough about me to bring me here if you weren't a good friend."

"… Thanks Kagome. You know, you're the only girl that's really been this nice to me after being a bitch."

"I-I guess…"

"Now see, the other girls, Sango and Rin, they're my best friends next to Koga and his brothers. My brother is my best friend too. We don't always get along, but we still have a good bond. Sorry if I'm ramblin' a bit… but you're the only one I feel I can talk to about this stuff other than my own motha'."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Well I don't want to bother you with my shit—"

"No it's no problem for me. See once you get to know me and be my friend, you'll learn that I go out of my way to protect and comfort my friends."

"… I'm happy to know that… I'll try to be a little more polite to ya'."

"That would be great! I'd love that."

"Well if that's impressing you I think I'm getting somewhere!!"

"Haha, what did you think I'd lead you to?"

"You saying goodbye to your cloths as they go on vacation up in antartica while you cheat on them with a bikini in the Carribean…"

"…Perv…"

"What? All I was sayin' is I want to see you in a sexy bikini—fuck!!"

"Ah hah!! So you really _do _have a thing for me!!"

"I—uh—wait, uh… no, I don't…" he started to blush, "Oh yeah, and you're blushing because you're hot."

"Hey yeah, it's getting hot in here you know?" Kagome then started to feel hot too, "What the hell? It's pretty hot in here like you said…huh…" Kagome hit the button for the nurse. The nurse came in, "Nurse, could you turn the heat down in here?"

"The thermostat is at a cool 65 degrees Miss Higurashi. I believe it's the windows."

"Well could you get the blinds then?"

"Certainly Miss Higurashi." The Nurse pulled the blinds down, "Thank you nurse!"

"You're very welcome Miss Higurashi." With that the nurse left the room, "Well, how long till I get out of the hospital?"

"About another two or three days."

"Okay…"

"You want to hear a funny story?"

"Sure!"

"Okay. So this one time, I remember going with my bro Sesshomaru up to a pay 'n' spray. We were in my brother's low rider, which was _very _expensive and it needed some touch-up work done. Well we were sitting there, and we had the music up real' loud… and what they did, because they'd asked us about three times to turn the music down, after that the main guy came out and said he was gonna through us out because we wouldn't turn it down. Well my brother, being the smartass he is, pulled out an airsoft gun that he spray-painted black, and he used it to scare the shit out of the guy. The guy slowly backed up to the point where he was by an air compressor. My brother accidentally shot the compressor, and a hole blew in the side, tossing the guy out into the street. When he finally got up, he yelled 'Get after those sons o' bitches!!' and then we had a chase all across San Andreas until finally we lost them in Venturas and we went home."

"What a funny story! It was interesting too. Well, I want to sleep some more, kay?"

"A'ight, I'll let you sleep."

"Night'."

"Night'." With that, Kagome went back to sleep and Inuyasha went back to Kagome's house and into her room, where he fell asleep on her bed for a couple of hours.

There you go, another chapter of 'Inuyasha, Grove Street OG at Your Service'. One thing I think I managed to forget was the comedy for some of it, but I told you before there would be some moments of drama. Well, I'd like to thank the twenty some readers that have read this story so far, and I'd like to encourage those who have read this to tell friends about it. I'd appreciate reviews and such, as they give me ideas. Well, thank you again for reading and please review! Please have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Sports fans, and welcome to another chapter of 'Inuyasha, Grove Street OG at your Service'. In this chapter, I'm going to skip strait to Kagome's release from the hospital. Not only that, but what inspired this chapter was actually a song by Steelie Dan called 'Time out of Mind'. It's a really good song and I'd recommend it to anyone who likes jazz and such... Anyways, this should be a funny chapter, so please enjoy!!

Inuyasha was having a wonderful time right now; Kagome's mom had gotten her a wonderful new game for the Xbox 360: Halo 3!! Kagome had been begging her mother for the game, but her mother would never get her the game because she didn't think that the game was very appropriate. However after considering the fact that Kaogme would probably know better than to act out things from the game, she got it for her. So Inuyasha and Kagome were playing Co-op campaign. They were playing on legendary. It was basically like commiting suicide for them. They could hardly get past the first mission 'Sierra 117'. The part they were stuck at was at the very beginning where they had to take out a brute and about eight grunts. They were having a really hard time killing the brute even though they were picking the grunts off immediately. Finally they got the second half of the objective when they were killed by the second brute, which was a deadly aim with the brute shot that it was carrying. After hundreds of tries, they finally gave up and played on Heroic. This time they made at least to the mission called 'Cortana', at the very beginning. This was a very big improvement for them in this case. Anyways, after playing for several hours, they got bored and decided to do something else. However they couldn't think of what else to do. That's when Inuyasha's cell phone rang, "Speak... Yeah? ... Wait, say what?! You've gotta' be fuckin' wit' me man, that can't be possible!! ... How the hell do I do that?! ... Oh shit, I see how it is... a'ight, I'll see yall's later then... a'ight I holla' at ya' later baby... a'ight... a'ight bye." Inuyasha hung up,

"Who was it Inuyasha"

"Listen Kags, I'm gonna need ta' borrow yall's limo fo' a bit, that a'ight?!"

"How do you expect to get the limo? I'd have to call it in and all!"

"You mean you don't own one already?!"

"No we have to order one!!"

"Shit, that ain't good... well, looks like I'm gonna be treddin' down ta' ground zero--unless, oh shit tha's perfect!!"

"Inuyasha I want to go with you, this sounds awesome!"

"... I don't see why not, but yall's gonna have ta' figure out how ya' moms ain't gonna notice yall's is gone."

"Shit you're right... well that's actually easy!"

"What yall's gonna do?"

"Watch!" with that Kagome got a piece of paper, wrote a note on it, got some scotch tape, and taped it onto her door, "There, that's taken care of!"

"A'ight sweet. Now we's gonna have to figure out how you's gonna get heated!"

"What's that mean?"

"Oh tha's right, you ain't in wit' da' lingo. Well, it means yall's gets a gun and ammo!"

"You mean we're gonna kill someone?!"

"Well kinda... What's gonna go down is the usual gang bang, but this is gonna be bigger than the others we've seen. Sweet and CJ are already there, we just gotta move our asses up to Venturas. You down wit' dat' baby?!"

"Sure... I guess..."

"You's best dress in green though, you got any?"

"I don't really have very much green stuff..."

"Here, take this." Inuyasha gave her a green bandana, "Put that around yo' head, howeva' ya' want, or on yall's arm. Just make sho' yall's is wearin' it though!"

"A'ight!"

"Well now yall's is pickin' up an accent!!"

"I am? Sorry..."

"Nah, it's cute hearin' it come from yall's mouth!"

"T-t-thank you I guess!"

"Well there's no time to screw round' now, let's get the fuck out and kick some ass!!"

"Yeah!!" with that they shot out the window--well, Inuyasha did, and Kagome jumped into his arms... but anyways, after they got down they went to the street and ran. As they ran Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was scanning every car that came by them, and it was interesting for Kagome. That's when a Greenwood came around the street corner they'd just passed and Inuyasha jumped out into the road, to Kagome's horror, "What the fuck are you doing Inuyasha?!"  
"Just watch baby, just watch!!" the car, to Kagome's surprise, stopped right in front of Inuyasha. That's when Inuyasha ran over to the car door and opened it. As he did this, he noticed that the man in the car was unbuckled, so he smacked his head into the steering wheel while saying, "Hello, yall's car is gettin' jacked today." Just as Inuyasha finished saying that he'd thrown the man out of the car and yelled for Kagome to get in. Shocked, Kagome got in without question. After a few minutes, she realized what Inuyasha did and asked him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What?! All I did was jack the car, I do it all the time!"

"That's illegal though!!"

"So what?! If the cops don't see, then it's alright!"

"Well fuck it then, neva' mind..."

"How about that! She speaks with an accent yet again!! I love it!!" after that, Inuyasha floored it till they got to the country side of Santos. That's when they noticed a few cops around, "Inuyasha, slow down! The cops are gonna come after us if we don't!"

"Baby what kinda' bullshit are you taught?! They don't give a rat's ass if you get in a fuckin' wreck! So long as you don't hit them"

"This is a fucked up state!!"

"You's tellin' me! Well, let's turn on some music!" with that he turned on RadioX. As they rocked out, they got to the Bridge that crossed the channel separating Venturas from Santos, they found a police brigade. Inuyasha, not wanting to cause shit to happen, did a U-ee and went along the channel towards the badlands, "Where are we going Inuyasha?"

"We can't get to Ventures the way we were gonna, so we's gonna have to take da' long way round'. You down?!"

"Yeah, so long as we get to our destination." with that, they went to the badlands. just as they passed Angel Pine, Kagome was hopping up and down in her seat while holding her hands in her lap, "What the fuck's with you?!"

"I gotta pee!!"

"Well then why didn't you say so, we woulda' stopped!!"

"Sorry..."

"Well listen, here's a gas station. Get in their, do yall's business, and get the fuck out here soon as possible, got it?"

"Yeah!! Thank you so much Yasha!!"

"N-no problem!! ... Did she just call me 'Yasha'?" as Inuyasha pondered her words, he turned off the radio because it was beginning to irritate him with commercials. After about five minutes, Kagome came running out with half of her cloths on, tears in her eyes and screaming, "Kagome, what the fuck happened to you?!"

"The cashier just tried to rape me!!"

"Say what?! Oh that fucka' gonna die na'!!" With that Inuyasha reached in back of the Greenwood and found an AK-47 lying there, "Where the fuck did you get that?!" Kagome asked in surprise, "It was there when we jacked the car, not that it's a suprise to me." with that Inuyasha went into the store. After his sillhoette dissapeared into the store, all that could be heard was yelling and finally shots were fired. When all was said and done, Inuyasha came out carrying Kagome's cloths and a dead body. Kagome nearly fainted at the sight of the dead body. When Inuyasha had gotten into the car, Kagome started screaming, "What the fuck did you kill him for?!"

"He tried to rape you didn't he?!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to kill him!!"

"Well I did, so be happy I avenged yo' ass fo' ya!!"

"O-okay fine... what are we gonna do about the body?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" with that they tore out of the parking lot and sped toward San Fierro. When they got to the city limits, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, where are we?"

"We's in Fierro. Why?"

"Well... I've never really been out of Los Santos before, and this is brand new to me."

"Don't be too surprised, you'll see some crazy shit while you're on this ride!"

"What, crazier than the dead body in the trunk?!"

"Hells yeah baby, we's got a hell of a time commin'!!" with that they went through Fierro at top speed. While in Fierro, they found out that a patrol car was on their tail. As the two of them watched it, they noticed the lights come on and the sirens sounded, "Shit now what?!"

"Inuyasha, you should probably stop!"

"Nah baby, this is part of the crazy shit yall's is gonna whitness!!"

"Inuyasha, don't try to get away, you won't!!"

"Man, I got away from C.R.A.S.H.! If you can elude them bastards' these pigs are chump change!!"

"Fine, I won't stop you... but when we're behind bars for a few days, don't start bitchin' when I start sayin' I said so..."

"A'ight, that's a bet!!" with that, Inuyasha put the car into a higher gear, and they were roaring off. With a two star wanted level for the dead man, they were having little trouble evading the police. That's when a policeman on a motorcycle shot out the rear tires. Inuyasha got out of the car and immediately opened fire on the officer, killing him instantly. Kagome was white faced at this, and began screaming. However before she could make much sound Inuyasha had his hand over her mouth, "Shut the fuck up, do you want the cops to know where we--" that's when a patrol car and one of their SWAT trucks came, and Inuyasha dragged Kagome onto the patrol bike, "A'ight, hold on tight baby, this gonna be a wild ride!!" with that Inuyasha burned out the back tire of the bike, and they were off in a haze of putrid smoke and noise. Kagome was so scared that she was squeezing the life out of Inuyasha, "Ay, relax yall's ass, this is gonna be fun, just open ya' eyes and watch what happenes next!!"

"How fucked up in the head are you Yasha?!"

"Plenty, and why are you calling me 'Yasha?!"

"Cause' I want to, now move or we'll be caught!!"

"Good thinkin' baby!!" with that they sped towards the garage that belonged to CJ and Kendle, "A'ight, hold tight here in the office while I grab a car from next door!"

"Okay!!" Inuyasha bolted out of the office and went towards the De Loco Co. next door, and stole one of the sports cars from there. After getting that, he sped over to find that there were a couple of patrol cars there, and Kagome was running out of the building with two cops hot on her tail. Inuyasha pulled up to the curb and shot the cops from the window. Just as they fell, Kagome ran towards the car and got in, "Shit Inuyasha, this is insane"

"I know, ain't it tight?!"

"Well, yeah!"

"A'ight let's keep it up!!"

"Got it!!" soon after their conversation was over, there were more swat cars coming after them, and a helicophter was high above them, keeping a spot light on them. Once they were around the Ganton bridge, Inuyasha realized that they had four stars, "Oh shit I just realized... we must have four stars, because if we have helicophters and SWAT trucks coming after us, then they really want us dead"

"You've got to be fuckin' with me Yasha, this is bad news! Oh well I'm having fun..."

"That's the spirit!! Now lets have some more fun, shall we?!"

"Yeah!!" just as she said that Inuyasha handed her the AK-47, "What the fuck are you handing me this for?!"

"Well, use it!!"

"O-okay!!" with his simple advice, she leaned out of the car window, and aimed for the SWAT truck. She squeezed her eyes shut as she open fire at the vehicle. When the sound of the gun went silent, she pulled the trigger a couple of times, each time getting a click. Out of instinct, she screamed, "Ammo!!"

"A'ight!!" Inuyasha grabbed another clip for her, but she realized she didn't know how to un-load or re-load the gun, "Inuyasha, how do you do this?!"

"Oh--uh, first you slide the clip release button, and the empty clip should fall right out. Then you slide the new clip in just how the old one was, got it?!"

"Okay!!"

"Oh, and don't forget to chamber the first bullet!!"

"What's that s'posed to mean?!"

"It means you pull that one thang along the bullet chamber!! It's like a lever with a little ball on the end of it!!"

"Oh, okay!! Thanks Yasha!!"

"Yall's welcome!!" Once Kagome'd gotten the clip in place and the first bullet ready to fire, she let loose again with a rain of bullets. This time she managed to blow up  
the vehicle, "OH SHIT!!" she screamed, "What?!"

"I just blew it up!!"

"A'ight, that's good enough, come back inside!!"

"Okay!" Kagome plopped back into the passenger seat. When Inuyasha looked at her face, he could see the trauma on it, "Ay listen, you'll be fine. Just remember that once you've done somethin', you have ta' accept it. Always remember dat'. Also learn to forgive yourself for things like that."

"Inuyasha, you're acting as if I didn't just kill several people just now!!"

"Well I realize that, but the trauma on yo' face tells me that you need to learn about how you deal with it!"

"...well... thanks... I guess"

"Listen, as long as yo' wit' me, you's gonna be doin' shit like that plenty!"

"Really now... well, then I guess I'll have to get used to it!"

"You's damn straight about that. Now let's get to ground zero!!"

"Yeah!"

Well, that's another chapter, written in a total of about an hour... even though I was taking several hours of breaks in between which has caused me to write this until a quarter to three in the morning... Oh well!! Thank god I found this little jewel on my computer since the old hard drive over heated... That's something right there... I remember closing my lap top and expecting it to go into hibernation or something, but it never did that for two days!! That's why it over heated. Then for three fuckin' weeks I didn't have a goddamn computer!! Well, now I have it... but I dont' have Microsoft Word or anything... luckly I found the 'Notepad' program!! Anyways, here's the chapter, and that's why it's been so fuckin' long since I last updated... well, see ya, and please review!!

-JT Jewels


	4. Chapter 4

(Fuck this bastard... It's just something that takes up too much space!!) Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha. Period. Rumiko would have my head if I stole her characters... yeah... so, here's the fuckin fic...

Hello sports fans, and welcome to another chapter of 'Inuyasha, Grove Street OG At Your Service'!! This chapter is the 'Second Half' of the last chapter, because it's a quest that takes up two entire fuckin' chapters. Believe me, shit's gonna get crazier by the minute with this bad boy, so be ready for some crazy shit!!

By now the two fugitives were on the far side of the deasert. They were just entering Tierra Robada when a Police Chopper started to shoot at the car, "Fuck, Kagome get down na'!!"

"A'ight!!" as Kagome ducked, the firing continued until Inuyasha pulled under an overpass. They were safe until one of them damned SWAT trucks came back. While they were there, Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Who are you calling Inuyasha?"

"I'm callin' one of CJ's good friends. He'll hook us up wit' some good shit!" when he was done, a voice came on the other line, "Who is it?"

"Ay Truth It's me Inuyasha!"

"Oh the demon child!! How's it hangin' man?"

"Listen, I've got four stars and I need some heavy shit ta' get us outta' dis' mess for a while, you got somethin' fo' me?!"

"I've got just the thing! Where are you?"

"We's under an ova' pass down in Tierra Robada!"

"Which one?"

"I think we's unda' the middle one..."

"Alright dude, I'll be there with my little friend soon! Say, did you want any of my stash to take with you?"

"Nah I'm good fo' na'!"

"Alright my friend, if you say so! Just be looking for the love van speeding down the road of life!"

"A-a'ight man, I will!" with that Inuyasha hung up the phone, "Who was that?"

"Like I said, it's one of CJ's Friends. His name's Truth... he's a hardcore hippie."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nah I'm not."

"What do we do then until he gets here?"

"Well he's livin' on the abandoned airstrip some sixty miles away."

"... We're dead then..."

"Now don't say shit like that, it's bad fo yall's health!"

"Well so is sitting around under a goddamn overpass waiting for a fuckin' druggy to give us some weapons!!"

"Listen, we'll get outta dis' no matta' what a'ight?!"

"Okay, whateva' you say!"

"... I still can't get over that occasional accent of yo's..." once their conversation was over, they were found by a couple of police cruisers, "Shit, they found us!!" screamed Kagome, "Well, now we gotta fight!!"

"Alright!" with those fightin' words, they went into an all out war with the authorities. After about a half an hour, Inuyasha finally spotted the hippie van speeding down the road. He started to shout, "AY, WE'S OVA' HERE TRUTH!! AAAYYY!!" the van came rolling up and ran over a few FBI men that were taking shelter behind their trashed Rancher. When truth got out, Kagome wasn't really all that surprised when she saw him. He was a typical hippie of their time. Truth walked up to them, "Hey dudes, how the fuck did those narcs get on to you?"

"Let's just say I killed a man for his sins to da' young lady!"

"I see, you did justice that those pigs could not see! Well I've brought to you some of my best friends!"

"Well bring'em out then!"

"Okay, just a second my man!" with that Truth waltzed into the back of his van, and got out holding three RPG's, "Take one, and be happy! These bad boys have never been under fire for a long time dudes, so they might tell you somethings wrong by exploding in your face!"

"Oh fuck that, I ain't gonna let that shit happen!!" Screamed Inuyasha, "H-h-how the flying fuck did you get your hands on an RPG, let alone three?!"

"Babe, connections are wonderful things, especially when you know people from the wars of justice!"

"What the fuck kind of hippie are you, and what wars are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about Nam through WWII, and I'm still a peice loving hippie, but sometimes you have to force pigs and narcs to understand that the number twenty three will never let us have freedom!!"

"... that made no sense..."

"Yeah, so start shootin' Kags!!" shouted Inuyasha in a panic. Kagome went along and started taking aim, "How the fuck do you use this?!"

"Just pull the goddamn trigger woman!!"

"No not shoot it, pick out a target!!"

"Oh, pull the bottom trigger and hold it until the target finder locks a target!! Then SHOOT!!"

"A'ight, thanks Yasha!!"

"No prob.!!" with that they continued to wage their private little war with the FBI, soon to turn into the Army, "Oh fuck, is that a tank?!"

"Shit it is!! We've got to get the fuck out of here, but how?!"

"Oh shit, how's Truth I just forgot!!" He looked over to find Truth smoking a bong, "Som'bitch's gettin' high!! Well, let's jack his van and put him in the back!!"

"Alright!!" with that they went with doing their thing. Once they'd gotton the stoner in without any trouble, they had to get out of the hell hole they'd created and into Venturas. As tey pulled onto the on ramp, one of the three tanks on their tail shot a missle right beside the van, rocking it violently, but didn't quite tip it like the tank goers wanted, "Shit, speed up Inuyasha!!"

"I can't go any faster than this!!"

"Fuck!!" they were going about a top speed of forty or more, which wasn't what they wanted, but enough to stay out of harms reach. After an hour of evasion, they got to the abandoned air strip, "Fuck, tha's some tight shit right there!! Let's head on down!!"

"Okay, but why are we going onto a fuckin' abandoned airport?"

"CJ Owns it!"

"... My cousin owns this junk yard?!"

"Yup, I've only been here a couple of times, so I don't really want to stay, but I think we can take one of the planes in the hangars!!"

"Well then wouldn't the tanks just shoot us down?!"

"Nah, they suck ass at aim, you noticed that yet?!"

"I suppose you're right... well, let's go do our thing!!"

"A'ight!!" Once their decision making was done, they sped down the embankment that lead to the airstrip. Right about where the air tower was, they whipped around and parked the van inside of the little garage that was conviniently built right next to the air tower. They got out and ran for their lives to get to the plain, which was in the first hangar. When they saw the plain, both of them subconciously did a back flip in their heads. Inuyasha was in the driver's seat and Kagome in back, "Wait, you know how to fly?!"

"Nah, this is just a test flight to see!!"

"Fuck, are you insane?!"

"I've told you that shit already, let's just get going so that we don't get blown up!!"

"Alright!!" Inuyasha then started up the plane, and proceeded to roll out onto the landing strip. They finally took off after Inuyasha got comfy. When they were off of the ground, another missle exploded not five feet above them. it rattled the plane, but didn't knock them out of the sky, "That's right you mother fuckin' pigs!! Yo' dumbasses couldn't even catch us!! Hahaha!!" In Inuyasha's instant of Invincability, he didn't realize that they were flying right towars a mountain, "Shit Inuyasha, pull up pull up!!"

"Wha--oh shit!!" Inuyasha pulled hard as he could on the yolk, and he just barely managed to dodge the cliff, "Okay Inuyasha, no more reveling in our little victory, let's land in Venturas, alright?"

"Okay, I will." After about a fifteen minute flight they were on the edge of Venturas, and after another minute, they'd gotten to the airport. Inuyasha went to land, but got a distress call from the control tower that wasn't far from 'What the flying fuck are you doing landing on the airstrip without permission', to which Inuyasha litterally replied, "Listen up, fuck you and stay the fuck out of our business, we's got shit to do and you can't do a goddamn thing about it!!". That brought a few men out onto the airstrip where Inuyasha was going to land, "Son of a bitch!!" He screamed in frustration. When they finally came to a stop, they were ordered out of the plain nice and easily, but Inuyasha had other plans. As soon as he opened the tinted windo, he shot the men one by one in order from left to right. The two fugitives got out and Ran for the entrace, "Fuck, we need to get out of here and at the same time drop the cops!!"

"Shit you're right... how do we do it?!"

"I just remembered one of the easiest tricks in the book!" with that Inuyasha jacked another car, (There's a trend, no?) and they sped towards a hidden pay'n'spray. Then they came out, they had a new car, and when the drove around Venturas, there was no sign of the cops, "... I can't believe that worked..."

"Well, It works great doesn't it?!"

"Yeah it does but... how could they not know it was us?"

"They are dumb fucks, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess... say, where are we going now?!"

"We's gotta head down to Prickle Pine an' meet up wit' CJ, Sweet 'n' Caesar to stop some bastards calling themselves, "The Silver Dragon Gang"."

"Who are they?! I only know the three groups from Santos..."

"These guys are fairly new to this place, they come from like Japan or somethin', and recently they tried to jack our territorry! They've been successful a few times too, meaning we're in an all out war at the moment, so we's takin' their home turf like they did to us!!"

"Oh... how did you find out where they were going to be, and how many of them are going to be there?"

"I'd say they's got about thrity guys from what I hear."

"How the hell do five of us fight thrity of them?!"

"Each one of us takes seven of them!!"

"Oh my god, we're gonna die!!"

"Nah, nah, don't think like that, tha's what gets people killed out on the battle field!!"

"... I hope we come out of this alive..."

"We will baby, we will..." with that, they parked at the trainstation to find that there was brilliant flashing going on within...

Well folks, that's one hell of a cliffie... maybe not... anyways, I went snowboarding yesterday (Yes!!) but Snoqualmie closed early (Som'bitches...) however I got a good few runs in and I was a happy boy. Anyways, I wanted to say that I appreciate those people that have taken a liking to this story, and so please keep reading, and please, for the love of Christ REVIEW!!

-JT Jewels 


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome sports fans to another chapter of 'Inuyasha, Grove Street OG at Your Service'. In this chapter I'm going to focus solely on the comedic chasing that Grove Street OG's and their lady friend are going to do in this chapter. Okay then, please enjoy the fic!!

They were just outside the doors of the train station, watching and listening to the gunfire inside. When the firing died down a little, Inuyasha kicked the door open, "Ay Sweet, CJ!! We's here!!"

"Waz' up Inubitch, get the fuck ova' here!!"

"A'ight we's comin'!!" with that Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and brought her as fast as he could down to where CJ, Sweet and Caesar were. Gunfire followed the two as they got to the barricade, "A'ight, what we gonna take?!"

"Well, we's takin' this territory right na', den' we gonna' take the next one ova' by Calligula's lata'!!"

"A'ight, how many you got left?!"

"We's got about… I guess fifteen mo' sons o' bitches commin'!"

"A'ight, let's take them fucka's down!!" they all yelled in agreement with each other, and proceeded to fight the rest of the men in silver suits and puffy jackets. They were the first to start the firefight, shooting at the enemy's barricade made up of sandbags and barrels. The others returned the favor tenfold, taking out one of their flanks. Kagome was really scared at the moment with all that was going on, but she was able to stand it, "Hey, how long are we gonna do this?!"

"Till every one of them is dead!"

"Okay!" with that word she pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin, "What the fuck are you doin' girl?!" Screamed the four men in unison, "Killing them, what else?!" she chucked the grenade blindly to the other side, where the Silver Dragon boys screamed, "Grenada, Grenadaaa!!" –boom—they were dead. All except for a few lucky ones that had yet to be injured. Once the rest of them were killed, the Grove Street Boys chilled out. The first one that spoke was CJ, "Why the fuck are you here Kags?!"

"I wanted to come along when Inuyasha was talking to you or Sweet over the phone!"

"… Well why did Inubitch ova' here let you come?!"

"He didn't really. He told me it was dangerous and that I shouldn't come, but I persisted."

"… Well then I can't blame him can I?"

"Nope, blame me. I'm sorry if you worried about me…"

"Well, so long as you ain't hurt I'm fine with it." Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at Kagome thinking, 'She bailed me out? Wow, she really is a good girl isn't she? Well, I'll thank her when we get home.' When they were done resting, Caesar spoke up, "Ey CJ, Are we gonna chase da' train or what holmes?"

"Oh shit yall's right! Listen, Kagome and Inuyasha you drive down to Unity Station, and you get situated to shoot them fucka's when they get there! Us three are gonna go head' n' follow da' train, you down?"

"Hells yeah, let's go Kagome!"

"A-alright!" Once the planning was done, they went in the direction of Santos. When they got to The Mako Span bridge crossing the San Andreas Sound, the found it was still blocked off. Then Inuyasha remembered something, "Oh shit ya' know, there's another bridge over there!!" Inuyasha pointed eastward. Kagome slapped her forehead saying, "You fuckin' idiot… I can't believe you didn't remember that before!"

"Don't you say a goddamn thing, cause' it was an accident, a'ight?!"

"Fine, just go that way and pray that the bridge is open." And so they went to the other bridge, Fredric Bridge. When they arrived, they found that it was also blocked, but it was not as heavily guarded, "Shit, I could get through that easy!!" Before Kagome could protest Inuyasha floored it and busted through the barricade. Then they went through the other one on the other side. Doing so earned them an easy three stars and helicopters were chasing theme once more, "Dammit Inuyasha!!"

"Sorry, It's just easier that way!!"

"Well now we have to evade the cops again! These ones might be smarter too!!"

"You kiddin' me?! They ain't any smarter than the otha' bitches, in fact probably dumber!"

" Well, whatever. Just get us to a pay 'n' spray and get the cops off our fuckin' asses!!"

"Will do baby, will do!!" with that he Sped through the country part of Santos. They took the highway all the way to East Beach, found a pay 'n'spray in town, and then they went to El Corona. By the time they got to Unity Station, the Silver Dragon's train had made it there. They found that there was a group of men unloading packages of some sort of product. The two 'homies' snuck up on the men unloading their cargo. When they got a closer look at what they were unloading, they found it was… some sort of drug—, "Oh shit, that's opium!!"

"What's that?!"

"…Sometimes I really wish you knew shit so I wouldn't have to explain all da' time… anyways, opium is this milky shit that gets you high when you smoke it!"

"Oh, okay… wait, so their unloading a bunch of Opium?!"

"Nah, they can only get so much imported here… anyways, aim at the next guy that comes out, and once you shoot him run. I'll follow up with some AK action, you down?"

"Yeah!"

"A'ight do yo' shit!!" Kagome aimed carefully at her next target. When the first man came out, he was carrying a barrel. She shot him and the barrel he was carrying. There must have been gunpowder or some explosives or something, because the barrel blew up the entire rail car setting off a chain reaction that took out 2/3 of the train, "Oh Shit!!" Screamed the duo in unison as they watched the carnage unfold before them. When everything settled down a bit, they ran back to the car. That's when Inuyasha remembered CJ and the other guys!! He pulled out his cell phone and called CJ, "Common' man common!!" the phone rang and rang until finally CJ Answered, "Speak!"

"Oh shit CJ, where are ya'?!"

"We's just gettin' to da' train na'. Why, what ha—oh shit!! What the fuck happened?!"

"Kagome took a couple of shots at one o' them bitches when he was holdin' a barrel of gunpowda', and you know what happens next."

"Yeah I do… So, is the little lady okay?"

"Yup, sure is. Say, any idea why they was importin' Opium?"

"Nah, didn't realize that's what they had. All we knew as they had shit on the train and we was gonna sabotage it."

"Well Kags ova' here did that already."

"Yeah, I see you right na'!"

"A'ight, bye!"

"Yeah." CJ pulled up to the Hanyou and his lady friend and gave them congratulations, "Ay, nice job Kags!! You did some crazy shit there—you alright?!" Kagome had her head hung down. She brought her fists up and started shaking her head. To every one's surprise she whipped her head up with the happiest face they'd ever seen her with and she started screaming, "Hells yeah, that was some crazy ass shit, I wanna dis' mo' often!!" All the guys chuckled and listened as she went through the entire day like an enthusiastic school girl. When she'd made her point, they disbanded and went their separate ways. As Kagome picked up Inuyasha's pistol to examine it, she began to think about getting inside the house, "Shit, how do we get into the house without my mom not noticing?!"

"That's obvious! All you have to do is wait while I do my thing—wait, what the fuck is that?!" a police cruiser put on the sirens and to Kagome's surprise Inuyasha pulled over, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You'll understand why here in a sec.!"

"O-okay…" The two watched as a black man, a white man and a Mexican walked up to the vehicle, "Hello hello Inubitch, what's crackin'?" drawled the black man, "What the fuck you want na'?!"

"Oh nothin' much, we just want your ass in jail."

"More like you want to fuck with me and do shit to me."

"Well, that's a possibility…"

"Say, who's the bitch in the passenger seat?!" screamed the white man, "Ay don't you touch her or you guys are dead, ya' hear?!"

"Oh, so she's important? Well then what to do—I know! Pulaski, take da' bitch!!"

"W-what the fuck—get off you fag!!" Kagome shot the officer with a pistol she had in her hand that she'd been looking at before they were pulled over, "Oh fuck that bitch's got a gun!!"

"Say what—" Inuyasha floored it and the two were speeding off into the night, "Ay we ain't done wit' you yet, get the fuck back here!!" the attempt was in vain as the two homies whipped around the corner and continued into the night.

Inuyasha wasn't really happy at the moment, because Kagome'd just shot a member of C.R.A.S.H., "Ay Kagome, want to know who you shot?"

"Who?"

"A bitch from C.R.A.S.H."

"Oh shit, did I really?! Oh no, now I'm in for it…"

"Ay relax, they wouldn't know where to look for you in the first place, so you're good."

"O-okay… but what if they do find us?"

"That won't happen. They can't do anything in the rich part of Santos! They get big ass bribes, so it really is a good thing yall's rich."

"Those are some fucked up cops if they'll forget about a crime just for a few dollars… that's why Santos is in such bad shape… I've always known from my mother that there have been problems in Santos, but I didn't really think it would be the police force…"

"Well that's the truth, and it's because of the fact that cops are corrupt in this town, and all throughout San Andreas no matter how you look at it…"

"So then what do you propose if we are caught by C.R.A.S.H.?"

"Well we'll just have to figure out a way to keep you safe…"

"That's not good enough, what about my family?"

"Them too… they'd be fine. So long as those assholes don't decide to take the gunshot wound offensive!"

"Well then that must mean they're fucked…"

"Nah', we can handle them… just make sure that you keep things a secret from the little man and the house bitch, a'ight?"

"Don't call my mother a bitch, she is an upstanding woman—"

"Settle down, I wasn't bein' serious!"

"… well even if it was a joke I didn't like it…"

"Sorry then, I guess it was personal…"

"Yeah you're right, it was! Anyways, here's our place… wait, what about the car?!"

"Oh shit yall's right!! Well, I'll get rid of it really quick like, a'ight?"

"Okay, do it quickly!"

"Will do baby!" with that Inuyasha drove the car off of a cliff and into the country. He sprinted back to find that Kagome was just getting into the gate behind her house, "Ay, wait up!"

"Yeah yeah, hurry! It's about eight and my mom is going to wonder."

"Okay yeah…" they snuck under the second story window, "How do we get there no—whoop!!" Inuyasha had grabbed her around the waist and jumped up to the window. They were now back at home like nothing had ever happened… now was the time though to make it look more convincing, so Kagome left Inuyasha upstairs and she went downstairs to talk to her mother. For an hour, she was telling the entire story of her day, but she said it was the dream that she had. When she was done, she said she was gonna go to bed and go to sleep. However instead of going to sleep, she decided that she'd have a chat with Inuyasha, "So, what did you think of today?"

"Well it was like usual… we kick the ass of some other gang… but there was something I like about this mission."

"What did you like about it?"

"Y-y-you…" he said nervously, "Really? So then you really were glad that I came?!"

"Y-yeah… it was fun having you around…"

"I'm so glad! So then, should we play some Halo?"

"Nah… I actually wanted to know if you had a computer that I could borrow here…"

"Why would you need a computer?"

"Because I've never really used one before…"

"Are you fuckin' serious?!"

"Yeah, we can't afford them at home or at school…"

"I see… well I would like to buy you one then!"

"Are you fuckin' serious?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Well that's lots of money goin' out the fuckin' window, don't ya think?"

"Well it's only a couple thousand for a nice one…"

"Two fuckin' grand?!"

"Yeah—oh that's right, to you guys that's like a million bucks… well, we'll go get one tomorrow with Miroku and Ayame!"

"Sounds tight! A'ight… well, shall we sleep na'?"

"Sure… I am pretty beat…"

"Well, night Kags!"

"Night Inuyasha!" To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome fainted out of exhaustion and he barely caught her before she fell on her face. He gently adjusted her in his arms so that she was bridal style, then he softly set her on the bed after pulling the sheets back. He covered her with the sheets and tucked her in. Since she looked like she was sleeping so peacefully he decided he didn't want to fuck anything up so he slept on the floor for the night.

The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of a Warthog blowing the fuck up and a brute screaming, "WE ARE THE COVANENT!!"

"Inuyasha… how could you be playing at this time of the mo—what the fuck?!" she then noticed that Miroku and Ayame were there playing with him, "How the fuck did you guys get here?!"

"We drove silly!" replied Ayame, "No, I mean into my room without me noticing!"

"Oh, well we came in and found out that you were asleep, and decided that we'd come up anyway because we would 'Wake you up'. We really came because we knew Inuyasha would be here."

"Well how did you know to come over today?"

"Actually Inuyasha gave us a call this morning and he told us about how you were going to get him a computer. He was really excited when he explained it to us. He made it sound like 2,000 dollars was worth more than his life."

"Well that's because of the fact that they only see a few hundred so a few thousand is a godsend to them…"

"What do you expect from people who are rich?"

"Yeah I know I know… it's just that I's neva' seen money like that befo'…"

"Well if we're going to go get the computer, shouldn't we go get the computer?"

"Duh of course that's true… but the thing is we need to figure out how we get around without those C.R.A.S.H. fuckers finding our asses…"

"What do you mean—oh yeah, because of Inuyasha—"

"And me too now…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well na' this little girl right here is the cause all on her lonesome! She came wit' me yesterday when I went on a mission to stop a rival gang with my homies. She insisted too… that's why if you see her using a gun, don't freak! Fact, why don't we teach you both the basics!"

"W-w-what, and become a gangster? … that's kinda' hard for us…"

"Yeah right, Kags ova' here did it, so why can't you?"

"Well we have things to live for number one, and number two it's scary!"

"Basically what Ayame's trying so say is that she doesn't want to have to kill anybody." Miroku elaborated, "Well na' you guys ain't gonna be killin' all da' time, just at times that you'd need to to save yo' life ant the lives of otha's… or to take a territory… which is what I think we'll do!"

"Inuyasha, they can't do that, they don't know what it's like and plus they don't know how to fire a gun in the first place!"

"Hey Kagome, we know how to fire a gun you pull the trigger!"

"Yeah but what do you have to do before that?"

"W-w-well there isn't anything I don't think—"

"Safety and make sure the clip is full. Seriously Inuyasha, look at them!"

"Well we can teach them shit, don't worry. Anotha' reason for wantin' you is that you guys come from the rich part of Santos, so you guys would be a valuable asset to the Grove! Not that CJ ain't already…"

"… I suppose…" everyone looked at Ayame and thought that she'd blown a screw loose in her head, "What the fuck? First you're sayin no, now yeah? Well now what's up with that shit?"

"Well I've been thinking while you were talking… and I came to the conclusion that if we were to join a gang, we would actually have help if we needed it in situations that would require guns and other things like that."

"Well you's got the right idea, but one thing you need to know right now: Grove's always got yo' back, no matta' what!"

"Alright then, when do we do this thing?"

"We's gonna do it soon as you guys get out da' house for the shoppin' spree you guys are goin' on!"

"Right… Well, I'm really excited about this and kinda' nervous…" Miroku said, "Well that's the kinda' attitude you gotta have, minus the nervousness."

"Alright then! Let's go!!" with that said the three newbies went downstairs and told Kagome's mother they were going shopping, while Inuyasha hopped out the window and into Miroku's nice looking convertible. When the three came out, they noticed Inuyasha and they ran to the car, "Inuyasha, where are we going?"

"First we's gonna go get you some colors, then we's gonna go to Temple and pop a cap into some balla' ass!!"

"………What the fuck did you just say?"

"… that's right you guys ain't wit' da' lingo yet… well colors means you gonna get some green shit to wear, then when I say pop a cap in some Balla ass I mean we gonna kick some ass."

"I see… kinda… well, let's go then!"

"First we gotta to the Binco down by Ganton, a'ight?"

"Ganton? Where's that?"

"Kags if you would?"

"Sure Yasha!" with that Kagome gave them directions as to where to go for their cloths. When the finally got to the Binco, they hopped out of the car and walked in. The three newbies stared in disgusted awe at the tiny little cloths shop, staring at all of the green, purple, black and yellow, "Wow, what should we get?"

"Well first of all you guys gonna get some green shit to wear, I don't care what so long as it's green. Also I'd get a bandana or two or three to wear round' yall's heads and arms. Also don't buy real' expensive shit. If you do, they's gonna try and get you ta' buy the store and more. So don't go buyin' out the fuckin' store, a'ight?"

"Well that's not to hard… I guess…" with that the group went through and picked the things that they liked. The girls picked out a few skin tight spaghetti strap tank tops, with some lime green short shorts. Miroku on the other hand got a pair of dark jeans a size too big so they sagged a bit, and got a green t-shirt that was also a size too big, and he got a hat and wore it backwards. With that he got three bandanas; one to cover his face, one on the top of his head, and one around his arm. The girls chose to wear one on each arm and one around their head instead of covering it. Since they'd gotten what they wanted they paid up front for it. They walked out and with the way the girls were dressed, a few hood rats were hoopin' and hollerin' at'em, "Ay guys back off, they's mine!!"

"Shit Inuyasha, what the fuck man! Can't you share?"

"One's mine the otha's his!"

"Oh shit, well yall's have some fun with them ladies!"

"We will! Meet up in Temple though we's gonna take some shit from the Ballas today!"

"Tight, when?"

"You guys start it we'll finish it!"

"Tight, we'll see you round then!"

"Yeah, Grove Street Families 4 life!"

"4 life!!" with that the hood rats retreated to the cult-de-sac that was the main territory for the Grove Street Families. Anyways, Inuyasha decided to have the talk with the two newest additions to the group, "A'ight listen up, I's gonna talk to ya' bout the weapons we's gonna use. Na', the main thang to rememba' is that the guns are yo' best friend. You see a threat, you pull the trigger and threats gone fo' good. Dependin' on yo' choice, the weapon might be close range or far range. Learn to use one or the otha', because it's too hard at yo' level to do both. Na' let's head to my place and I'll grab the shit."

"Alright!" the trio chanted in unison. With that, they went to Inuyasha's place to get some guns. When they got there, Inuyasha said, "Wait here, a'ight?"

"Okay." Said Kagome. When Inuyasha went in, he saw something… different…

Okay that's the chapter! I hope you liked it… I kinda' just wanted to get this chapter up, but I wanted it to have quality. I think I did that… anyways I'd like to say thank you to the people that have read this story all the way through, and I would like to encourage people to keep on reading and reviewing! So please have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	6. Chapter 6

Hello sports fans, what's goin' on? Sorry I haven't really been too diligent about updating, but I've had finals and shit for school… fuckin' som' bitch. Not only that, but I ran out of Ideas for this damn thing and ended up procrastinating... Anyways, this chapter of 'Inuyasha, Grove Street OG At Your Service' is going to be about gang bangin' and some crazy shit having to do with taking territory and Inuyasha… finally gets a computer!! It'll be badass… Anyways, here's the fic, and please enjoy!! PS: Look for a new fic coming soon, called 'Reality, What a Concept'. Anyways, Read & Review!!

Inuyasha walked into his house, only to find that his mom wasn't there; Sesshomaru was in her place, and with some gun wounds. Inuyasha stared horrified before he ran to his brother, "What the fuck happened Bro?!"

"I…Inuyasha?! Oh thank Christ… Mom's downstairs. I managed to hide her there before the Ballas could come in and shoot the fuck out of the place… I managed to get the bodies in back, but… Those sons o' bitches neva' roll that deep… Na' sayin'?"

"Yea, not only that, but what the fuck were they after us for?"

"Apparently some Grove Street Cats started shit, and now the Balla's are pissed. We gotta do somethin'!"

"Shit man… listen, I've got some armor in my room… I'll grab it fo' ya." Inuyasha ran upstairs while saying this. When he came back downstairs, he gave the armor to his brother and he was set to go, "Alright Sesshomaru, now that we's set, what the fuck do we do about da' hood?!"

"I'll get it, just take those fucka's down in Temple, a'ight?"

"I'm down wit' dat'… Sure you's okay?"

"Yea I got it… ay, while you're here you should talk to moms downstairs."

"Oh shit, that's right… well I'll go do that shit, then them ballas is goin' down!!"

"Tight little bro, I'll see you lata'!"

"Yea same to you man." With that said, Inuyasha went downstairs to greet his mother, whom he hadn't seen for a week or two, and now he was really missing her. When he got downstairs, he found her laying on the spare bed, "Mom!"

"Inuyasha… is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, you're little darlin'…"

"Oh sweetie… I've missed you since those assholes from crash scared you away…"

"Well they didn't scare me away, but…"

"Honey if you had to hide out somewhere to get away from them, then they scared you off."

"A'ight fine… you're right… you're always right mom. You know you're lookin' pretty good today!"

"Why thanks honey. I think it's this new supplement that I'm taking!"

"That's great mom, but are you still taking your medicine?"

"Yes dear… but when I talked to my doctor I found out that I could take the supplement alone and I would be fine because I would get all of the vitamins and minerals and nutrients that I need. Not only that but it makes me feel like I'm twenty years younger!"

"I'm glad you found that—what's it called?"

"Oh it's… um… here, I'll grab you a bottle." She reached over and pulled a green bottle that was half full out of her nightstand. She handed him the bottle, which he could not read at all what-so-ever, "What the hell does it say mom?!" the label had this on it: 十六日养分

"What the fuck?! It's like is Chinese or some shit! What does it say?!"

"It says 'Sixteen Nutrients'."

"Really? Well that sounds pretty good… I'll have a couple of sips here…" he sipped the orange liquid, almost gagging, "Oh shit, that stuff isn't the best tasting shit…"

"I know, but it will definitely help you out… it'll give you strength and it'll help you by giving you a clear mind."

"Sounds good to me… say, I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine from Vinewood…"

"Oh my, so you made some rich friends?! Oh I'm kidding… but sure, show them to me."

"Okay, be right back." Inuyasha ran upstairs and out to the car, where he invited his little troupe into the house. After getting them some drinks, they went downstairs, "Mom, these are my friends Kagome, Miroku and Ayame."

"Hello, nice to meet you all! I'm glad to see that my little sweetie is making such nice friends."

Kagome, feeling she should take the lead of the other two, decided to greet Inuyasha's mother properly and thank her outright for letting them come in and meet her, "Hello Mrs….um… What's you're last name?"

"Oh don't worry about it! Just call me Izai."

"What is that short for?"

"Izaiyoi."

"Oh, okay. Well I just wanted to say thank you so very much for letting us into your house and letting us meet you… I hope we're not intruding."

"Not at all! In fact I feel a little honored to have someone that has more money than me in the same house. Not only that but you're also my youngest boy's friends. It makes me happy to see him making such good friends."

"W-well, uh, thank you… I—"

"Sorry Kags, but I gotta tell moms bout' our little expedition we's goin' on today!"

"Oh, okay… go on…"

"Thanks Kags… anyways, what I wanted to say was that I and my new friends here were going to go down to Temple to cap some Balla ass."

"Well honey… are you sure that these three can handle that?"

"Fo' sho'! Check it—Kags ova' here managed to help me an' da' homies beat out the silver dragons!"

"Oh my… either she has skill or it was purely dumb luck… either way, its okay with me! As long as she can defend herself, it's okay. However what about the other two?"

"Oh them? Well to tell the truth I'm actually gonna have ta' teach'em how ta' properly use a gun before they'll be able to help us out."

"Well I'm sure that they don't mind that, do you dears?'

"No, not at all! I'm actually glad that he's going to teach us how to use a gun. I actually want to learn to defend myself." Commented Ayame, "Well then I suppose you should hurry on over to the shooting range and show them the ropes!"

"Of course, but I wanted to have you meet these guys fo' we headed out!"

"And I'm glad you did! Now that I know what you're doing, I can relax a little bit more. Okay now, you guys have fun!"

"W-we will, I guess…"Ayame said with a little doubt in her voice. After collecting the weapons and ammunition, they went over to the Ammu-Nation. Once inside, Inuyasha was careful not to let the man at the desk recognize him. However that was to no avail because the man immediately yelled, "Hey you's da' som'bitch that robbed ma' store the otha' day!! You betta' get da' fuck outta'ere for I shoot ya's!!"

"Nananana, check it, I'm gonna have this boy ova' here pay if fo' me!! Chill!"

"It's real' fuckin' late ta' be payin' me… but I s'pose if I get about 30,000 bucks I'm good. You gonna' pay up son?!"

"Y-y-yeah I guess…" Miroku put down a check on the counter a couple of minuets later, "A'ight… now will you chill?"

"Sure… but I'm watchin' you."

"That's fine wit' me. Can we use the target range then?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Cool. Common' homies, I's gonna teach you how ta' use a gun!" the newbies looked at him with wide eyes. He knew they were just shitting their pants right now. I mean common! These two hadn't ever used a gun before, let alone see one up close! None the less, Inuyasha took them to the shooting gallery and grabbed two pistols. He handed one to each participant and showed them to a booth. That's when he began to give them directions, "A'ight. I just gave you a Nine Millimeter Pistol. Now the first thing to do is turn off the safety." The pair looked at him in unison with a look that said 'What the flying fuck is that?!' Inuyasha was going to cry. Not only did they have inexperience, but they had no idea where, or what for that matter, the safety was, "… You've got to be fucking kidding me! Okay, see that little button next to your right thumb? That's the safety. It's on right now. Take it off."

"… What do you mean? I don't see the button!"

"… are you fucking with me or are you serio—oh wait, are you left handed or some shit?"

"… yeah…"

"Well then why didn't you tell me! It'll be a little harder for you, but you'll be just fine. The only thing to worry about is having the safety off and switching it back on during the fight accidentally."

"oh.. okay…"

"Well now that's cleared up, let's see if you can hit the target at about 7 feet. A'ight?"

"Kay" was the reply in unison. They took aim. Just before Miroku shot, he paused for a second. Then he looked back at Inuyasha and asked, "What do you want me to hit?"

"… I asked you to just shoot at it and see if you could hit it in General but… if you want a target, go for the head 'n' chest."

"Kay." Miroku took aim again, and when he shot at the target, he got a dead center hit on the head and the chest. Inuyasha about dropped out of his chair. The girls were just as amazed. When Miroku looked back, he had a sheepish grin on his face. Inuyasha knew that this guy had shot a gun before. He decided to interrogate him, "Okay, I know you were just playin' dumb this whole time. Listen, how long have you had this kind of training?"

"… what do you mean? I only had beginner's luck is all!"

"Bullshit. If you could have beginner's luck with shootin' a gun, then I would be so much betta' then I am na'! So tell me, how long have you been able to shoot like this?"

"… okay. You got me. My dad is a retired policeman that also had the title of 'Best Marksmen' among the entire Los Santos Department. When I was five he took me to this same shooting range, and he taught me just how to shoot and use a gun."

"Says a lot! Now then, I s'pose we'd betta' see what this young lady can do!" Ayame looked dumb for a second before she aimed the gun with a shaky hand. Then just before she pulled the trigger, she looked away and shut her eyes. She shot the gun, and by the looks of it, she put a thumb sized whole into the wall on the right side of the range. Inuyasha looked and figured that she needed one hell of a lot of help. He wouldn't be the one to do that though. He knew just who to put onto that job, "Hey Miroku! Guess what you're gonna be for this little trip from now on?"

"What?" he asked dumbly, "You're gonna' be this little girl's teacher!!"

"Oh joy. This is gonna be a lot of fun…" he said a little fearfully. Ayame looked like she was in shock. Apparently she had a phobia of guns or something. That didn't matter at this point though. She would just have to get over that and get with the program if she wants to do things like this.

After about an hour at the shooting gallery, Ayame had the swing of things enough to actually help out. Inuyasha decided they could attempt some crazy shit now, "Okay boys 'n' girls, we's gonna go head' n' get outta' here so that we can do what we meant to do today!"

"Yeah, let's kick some Balla ass!!" yelled Kagome Triumphantly. The other two agreed, and they were off.

Well, that's the chapter. Sorry it's been so long, but I was actually working on this for about three or four months… not only that but I didn't read what I'd written before, so I didn't actually get to the whole 'Gang Bangin' and 'Inuyasha gets a Computer' stuff... well, at least you'll get to look forward to some new chapters sooner than this one thanks to that! As for the reasons I didn't actually get this done and posted until now, and i'll repeat: I just couldn't really come up with anything. Now though I was able to come up with something. Now that you know what happens when I actually run out of ideas, you'll know that you need to help me out with ideas so that you can have a good story to read! Finally I got it done and posted!! Please have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	7. Chapter 7

Hello sports fans, and welcome to another chapter of "Inuyasha, Grover Street OG At Your Service"! This is gonna be the really fun part now! We get to see a gang war yet again, but this time it'll be legit!! Anyways, that's what I'll say for now… don't want to spoil the fun!! Please R&R!

Now on their way to the territory that they were after, they were getting their ammo and supplies ready. Kagome was getting all of the guns loaded and making sure that the only real newb of the group knew what to do with the gun. She was also going over what to do in an emergency situation. These were her instructions, "Now what you need to do in an emergency situation is listen to Inuyasha first, me second, then finally Miroku. If you are alone for any reason, which I tend to doubt, wait until the noise dies down and call my cell. Make sure that you're somewhere off of the ground though. Like get into a building and make sure that nobody's gonna come along and snuff ya'. You'll be fine. Just make sure that you follow one of the guys though. Only follow me when you absolutely cannot go along with the men. Got it?"

"Y-y-yeah…"

"Okay… well, this'll be fun." Right at that moment, Inuyasha took a hard right. Yes, Inuyasha was driving. What was he driving you might ask? Well, he happened to be driving what Miroku was driving earlier: Miroku's brand new '92 Camaro Z28. It had a navy blue body, with racing stripes. Inuyasha was pushing a hundred everywhere. It was making it hard for Kagome to do her thing. Miroku was just sitting in the back seat next to Ayame trying not to pain the seat with a Technicolor yawn. Anyways, they were headed in the direction of Temple, when Inuyasha noticed there were groups of five or six ballas every couple of blocks, and there wasn't just one group per block; there would be several groups, about 10 or so random groups that were in sight. This was bad. What made things worse was that they all had a weapon. Every single balla in each and every group had some sort of gun. This wasn't your typical gang bang anymore… this was a full on war. This was on a grand scale too. Inuayasha knew he would have to do something about the numbers. So, he called CJ, "Hey sup? Listen, I'm in Temple—" there was a screaming voice on the other side of the receiver

"What the fuck are you doin' there you fuckin' idiot?!"

"I'm fine, but listen. Get some boys rounded up. This is a war we need to fight, now!!"

"… Inuyasha, that's something you's gonna have to do yall's self."

"man, can't you call some homies or somehtin' fo' me?!"

"I can do that but… right now I'm in the middle of a war myself!!"

"What—why didn't you tell me?!"

"Cause man, I didn't want you comin' in at the wrong time and gettin yo' ass shot!!"

"Well we'll come on in there anyways, this place is gonna have to wait!"

"… man, I sure as hell hope you're gonna be okay… we's in Santa Maria! Get a fuckin' boat, and meet up at the beach!"

"Tight, see yall's then!"

"Sweet, a'ight." Once the preperations were set, Inuyasha broke the news upon his little troupe, "Kay guys, what we's gonna do now is go down ta' Santa Maria, and we gonna help CJ and his boys, kay?"

"Okay, but why?" questions Kagome

"Cause, haven't you been payin' attention to the streets round' here? There's tons of Ballas on every street corner!! We'd get popped fo' sho' with just us!! So we's gonna go help CJ."

"Well, I suppose that's okay too." With that they went to the beach.

Carl was right beside Sweet as they attempted to end this thing with some superior firepower. However just as they went to attack, the battlefield went silent. All that could be heard were voices from the other side of the beach. Then they heard the sound of screeching tires about a football field to their left. When they looked, they found a dark purple low rider cruising down the dock going towards the lighthouse. As it approached, Sweet noticed that there were men with AK-47's sitting in the three seats around the driver. They were going to flank them, "CJ!! Cova' da' left side!! I's gonna take the greenwood on the other side of the beach, got it?!"

"Kay bro!!" in response to his brother's orders, he opened fire on the vehicle, effectively killing the driver and the passenger behind him. Now the car was out of control. Even though the car was beginning to roll to the right, the men began to shoot at Carl. He instantly hopped up from his kneeling position and ran towards the water. Once he'd gotten to the foot of the water, he jumped in. After a few seconds, he resurfaced to see if he was safe to come out. A stray bullet went by his head, so he dove back down. Again he came back up, and the same result occurred. While he was down this time however, he heard some yelling coming from his brother and then he heard some gunfire. While the sound of guns firing was ringing through the water, he could hear groups of muffled screams coming from his left. Finally he broke the water for a third time to find that the men on the dock were dead and his brother panting violently holding his shoulder. Seeing his brother holding his shoulder must have meant that Sweet had been shot, "Bro!! You okay?!"

"Yeah I'm good, just get yo' ass up outta' da' wata' and get ova'ere!!"

"Kay bro!" with his reply CJ swam back up to the beach to meet with his brother, "What happened, did they shoot you?"

"Nah, I just happened to agitate my wound from a couple of weeks ago!"

"Oh I see, betta' lay low fo' na'. I'll take care of these fu—" -ring- -ring- -ring-, "Who the fuck is that?" he looked at the phone, "Oh it's Yasha" he answered the phone, "Sup..."

"Hey sup? Listen, I'm in Temple—"

"What the fuck are you doin' there you fuckin' idiot?!"

"I'm fine, but listen. Get some boys rounded up. This is a war we need to fight, now!!"

"… Inuyasha, that's something you's gonna have to do yall's self."

"man, can't you call some homies or somehtin' fo' me?!"

"I can do that but… right now I'm in the middle of a war myself!!"

"What—why didn't you tell me?!"

"Cause man, I didn't want you comin' in at the wrong time and gettin yo' ass shot!!"

"Well we'll come on in there anyways, this place is gonna have to wait!"

"… man, I sure as hell hope you're gonna be okay… we's in Santa Maria! Get a fuckin' boat, and meet up at the beach!"

"Tight, see yall's then!"

"Sweet, a'ight." With that the conversation was over, and they now had backup, "Man, I hope they's gonna be fine… actually that's good! Now I's got backup!"

"Bro! Is Inuyasha comin' this way?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope he don't get shot!"

"Same here man! They'll be fine… knowin' yasha, they'll probably come round' from the left."

"Say what?! Nah man, they'd have ta' go into the swamp behind Vinewood!"

"Exactly what they's gonna do!"

"… if you say so, we'll bet two hundred bucks!"

"Tight, I'll see you to it!"

"A'ight man, you gave me yo' word. No sayin' shit if I win!"

"No prob.! Now all we do is wait!"

"Yeah…" for about fifteen minutes they waited until they heard some gunfire from the beach houses. Then they saw bullets hittin' the dirt next to them, "Shit, they must have snipers!"

"Damn man, they's serious!"

"Yeah… let's throw one o' these fuckers!" CJ held up a grenade, "Shit man, I don't like them things! Get that fucker outta' here!"

"Will do bro!" He pulled the pin with his teeth and threw the grenade over the car and into the middle of the beach. A few seconds later there was a giant boom that sounded and the sand flew around, causing a little sand wall and distracting the snipers. While they were pre-occupied, the brothers stood up from behind the car, mounted their AK's on the roof and let loose. As the sand began to settle, the two of them decided it would be a good idea to hide back behind cover. Sure enough as soon as they sat down, there was heavy gunfire coming from the ground level. The group with AK's were firing at them furiously. About ten minutes later, they noticed a boat coming in from the left side of the beach; the boat had a giant green flag on it, and as it approached they could see Inuyasha's hair, "Thank god that bitch is here! Now we'll do somethin'!"

Inuyasha started the boat, when he realized that they needed to show their colors to the public, "Kagome! See that flag?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it green?"

"Yeah!"

"Put that som'bitch up! We gotta show people that we's representin' the Grove!"

"Sure!"

"Okay, make sure you's got the guns ready! Give one to everybody in this fuckin' boat."

"I know Inuysha, jeez…"

"Just makin' sure! Now then, it's about fifteen minutes fo' we reach the beach, so be ready!"

"Kay!" said the three behind him. He put the boat on full throttle, and they were off. After about fifteen minuets of listening to the roaring engine, they'd reached the beach. As they analyzed the beach, they found that CJ and Sweet were on the shore side of the beach, while the Ballas had taken the beachside apartments. Just as they got to the shore, there was heavy gunfire in their direction. Kagome, Ayame and Miroku jumped into the water while Inuyasha took another grenade out of his pocket and chucked it towards the center of the beach again. Once more the explosion made a wall of sand that created a diversion. The group from the boat made their way behind the car. Inuyasha was next to Sweet while Kagome was next to CJ. Ayame was behind the trunk of the car watching the dock going down to the light house whereas Miroku had taken the hood side and watched the bulk head on that side. After getting set up, Sweet took lead, "Kay everybody listen up! They's got five o' six boys on the to flo' o' da' left apartment complex! I want Kagome and the otha' chick ta' put pressure on that side! As fo' Yasha' and the otha' homie, they can sneak up the bulk head and pull stealth! Kay on three, we do this shit, a'ight?"

"Kay!" replied his team, "A'ight… one… two… three—go!!" the group went into instant action. Ayame let loose on the far right of the buildings while Kagome was taking precise shots at what she thought was a person in the windows. Carl and Sweet took the other houses that they didn't get. Inuyasha and Miroku were making their way up the bulk head like they were told, when they encountered some Ballas heading towards them. They shot and killed four out of the six men. The other two ran behind the cover of a car. Since the gas tank of that car was on the opposite side of the ballas, Inuyasha took a shot at it and blew up the car. This killed the two men and created a distraction enough to get Inuyasha and Miroku along side the buildings. However they saw several groups of purple clad men guarding the entrances. The two of them took cover behind some barrels that had been set up. What they didn't know what that somebody had put some charges close to their position. However Inuyasha listened closely, and found that someone was talking about them, "Man, I swear they's by the far side on the left!"

"Well if you think so, blow the fuckin' charges!!"

"I know but that's where we have the gas barrels, right?!"

"So?"

"That'll take out half of the left side!!"

"Nah it won't! The gas cans are set far enough away that they won't get set off."

"Man, if you say so…" Inuyasha got the message right then, "Miroku! We need to get the fuck away from here!!"

"What's up?!"

"They's gonna blow this place to shit!!"

"Say what?!"

"Yeah, we need to get the fuck out!!"

"No shit man, let's get!" they bolted around the barrels and shot at the men lining the entrances of the buildings. Just as they got behind the cover of a dumpster in an alley across the street, they heard a blast loud enough to be heard for several miles. They could see shrapnel and debris of all kinds flying through the air, all enveloped in flames. There was a giant smoke plume to go with it, and they could see the flickering flames eating away at the remaining buildings around it. Inuyasha was a little bit ruffled, but Miroku was positively terrified. It showed too, "J-J-Jesus!! What the fuck did they do?!"

"They set off some remote charges packed with… I guess some TNT and some nitroglycerin…"

"… you've got to be shitting me! How the hell did they get their hands on that?!"

"Well they sell that shit up at the Ammu-Nation!"

"… This state has gone to hell…"

"Yeah, no shit! Anyways, we need to get our asses up top so that we can end this shit!"

"Kay man, whateva' you say!"

"Tight, let's head out!" Inuyasha looked around the corner to find the men in disarray; they were looking around and panicking like it was the apocalypse. This was their chance. Inuyasha stood up and shot several rounds towards the men. Miroku followed suit and took out some of the men. Once they'd gotten through the first line of defense, they'd reached the house on the far right. Now they had to get to the top…

Sweet watched as Inuyasha and his buddy made their way up the bulk head just as he instructed. After seeing them kill a group of six men armed to their nuts, he knew they'd be fine. Now all he had to worry about was covering himself and the other three around him. Kagome was amazed when she saw the car explode to her right. The lightshow distracted her to the point that she got shot in the left breast, "Ahh!! Shit that hurts!!"

"Kags! You okay?!"

"Yeah, I've got body armor."

"Well I guess you're okay then… make sure you don't let that happen again, pay attention!!"

"Kay!" and so the gun fight continued. About five minutes after Inuyasha had gone around the corner, there was a gigantic explosion that took out an entire side building, "Oh shit! I hope they's alright!"

"Man, they'll be fine… at least I think they should…" mentioned CJ. They continued their fire until they ran out of ammo in their clips, "Hold up! Don't do anything for a few seconds, a'ight?!" commanded Sweet. They dropped their guns and proceeded to listen for any sign that there was something happening. All they heard were panicked screams and hollers. Finally however they heard some gunfire coming from behind the buildings, meaning that Inuyasha and Miroku had made it to the back of the complex, "Shit man, they must've gotten to the back!"

"Yeah, let's go cover them!" Kagome said excitedly

"Nah nah, we should stay here so that they don't go fo' them!" replied Sweet

"True true… well, what are we supposed to do?!" asked Kagome a little flustered

"Keep firin'!" commanded Sweet

"Well then why are we sitting here?!" Kagome questioned

"Because I needed to see what was happenin' ova' there!" Answered Sweet

"okay, can we shoot at them then?" suggested Kagome

"By all means!" said Sweet

"Good then! Jeez…" now that Kagome knew what to do, she loaded another clip and began to fire at the complex once more. Everyone else followed suit behind her and shot at the apartments. Shortly after they'd gotten done with their shooting spree, they found they'd used their clips up again. This time however they could see people falling out of the windows. That meant that they'd reached the next floor. They needed to get to the top floor though. However now that they'd gotten off of the ground level, Sweet, CJ and the girls could attempt to cover the floors under them.

Well, that's a chapter! I want to say that this isn't even half of the battling. This is going to probably take up a few chapters. Anyways, I hope that was an enjoyable chapter so far! Please have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	8. Chapter 8

Hello sports fans, and welcome to another chapter of Inuyasha, Grove Street OG At Your Service!! This one is a direct continuation of the last one, so you should read up on the carnage from last chapter. Please R&R!!

Inuyasha and Miroku were just at one of the staircase inside the complex. They had to take cover using the stairway. There were men on the top side and the bottom side. Both sides were shooting. Not a good picture. However the two Grove Street Homies made some progress. After killing about 8 men from above, the two of them could finally make it to the next level. Now that they could see what the situation was at this floor, they could already see that they'd caused plenty of shit to scare them. Now was their chance to get to the top floor! However they didn't want to leave any blind spots, so they had to plan it out, "Okay Miroku, you's gonna go head'n take that staircase, and I'll take this one! I'm gonna count ta' three. On three, you gun it upstairs! I'll tell ya' what to do next afta' we get done with the fucks up there! A'ight. One… two… THREE!!!" they shot for the next level. Once they'd gotten up another level, they found that the cavalry was on that floor. This must have been the floor just before the top. Wonderful, now all they had to do was kill about 17 guys to get there! Inuyasha shot 9 Ballas, then Miroku met him halfway with 8. Now they were really doing damage! From there, they went up to the top floor. Once there, they saw the entire basis for this war; they had nearly a ton in crack cocaine in that building. "Jesus Christ!! How much fuckin' shit can you keep in one place fo' yall's is found?!!"

"Fuck Inuyasha, how did your boys find these guys?!!!"

"They're our sworn enemy!! Course we'd try and fuck'em up!! I didn't' know they's was pullin' this kinda' shit though!!"

"Well, what now?"

"We tell the other guys that the coast is clear." Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and called CJ, telling him the news. When Inuyasha hung up, they looked out the window to see the four foot soldiers that were covering their backs now slowly creeping up the bulkhead that he and Miroku had before. After about 5 minuets of them leaving their sight, the group of four showed up behind them, "Yasha!!" Kagome leaped at Inuyasha, effectively knocking him backwards, "So, did you enjoy yo'self?"

"Yeah, sure did! It was a little boring though just sitting behind a car and shooting mindlessly at a building with Ballas inside."

"No shit. Anyways, did you realize they had this on them Sweet, CJ?"

"What the fuck is—holy shit!" Yelled CJ as he realized what it was. Sweet followed suit right behind him. Now that the majority of the group knew what the Ballas were trying to deal, they knew they couldn't just let it go, "Shit, what are we gonna do with this?"

"Man CJ, why not call the cops?" somebody said

"… does anyone around here know what part of that sounded wrong and why?"

"Yeah, cause' you killed all of these sons o' bitches. They'd take us down to." Mentioned a stoned voice, "What the fuck—who's dat?!!"

"Hello my gangster friends! I've come to claim my—CJ? What the fuck is goin' on around here? I ordered some goods from the men in purple! Why are you here instead?"

"What the—Truth, what the fuck you just say man?!! You mean ta tell me that you's been buyin' shit from these foos'?! Man Truth I don't even know what to say to you man… seriously, buyin' from the Ballas? Tha's low truth… real low…"

"No you don't understand, I've been trying to find quality, and they had it. Plus they were cheap enough that I could buy that entire stack behind you."

"Fine, take it. Or wait… beta' yet, how much was you gonna pay fo' dat?"

"Bout' twelve thousand bucks. Why?"

"Well pay up motha' fucka'!!"

"Oh so now you're taking up selling drugs? I thought you didn't do that."

"Common' man, just this once, I ain't actually gonna do it."

"Alright… here's the money." Truth set a large black suitcase on the ground, and opened it up. Inside were several hundred dollar bills, "Jesus Truth, you know how ta' pay up, don'cha?!"

"Sure do, now let's get this shit into the van." Proceeding to load the 'Shit' into the van, they were met with the most unfortunate set of faces; a black man, a white man and a Hispanic man in enforcer uniform, "Well well… I come here expecting to oversee the Ballas doing their business, and I'm met with the group of OGs from Grove Street. Now isn't that a coincidence?"

"Great, just fucking great!! First we find out Truth's buyin' from them Balla fucks, now we meet up face to face with C.R.A.S.H.! FUCK!!"

"I see you're happy to see us… Carl…"

"Hey, I haven't forgotten that gun wound you little bitch! You betta' be ready for something special from me!!—" Pulaski was interrupted by Tenpenny,

"Cool it Pulaski! Listen, my friend over here has a vendetta against you sweetie. I do too; I mean you shot a fellow cop. I can't let that go very easily now can I?"

"Inuyasha, you mean to tell me you got her in shit with C.R.A.S.H.?!! You fuckin' idiot!!"

"Ay it ain't my fault these fucks pulled up right behind me, and how did I know that Kags ova' here would shoot at the fat fuck ova' there?!!"

"Hey you betta' watch your fuckin' mouth buddy!!"

"Pulaski, I said COOL IT! Now, as for what 'Kags' over there has in store, I'll leave that to your imagination. For the rest of ya' though, you guys are gonna have to figure out a way out of maximum security."

"You aren't getting away with this you som'bitch!!" Kagome took shots at the three cops in front of her group, effectively wounding Pulaski once again, and killing Hernandez. Now Tenpenny was calling in backup. The situation was looking bad, until finally Truth grew a brain, "Hey my green clad friends! Let's go to the fields of gold where I live!"

"You serious Truth?! What about the crack man?!"

"Man forget that! I can make due with what I've got here! Now then hop into the van!" they all ran towards the van while avoiding a couple of cops. Once at the van, the Grove Street homies found it a bit cramped inside, what with the insane amount of weaponry in the back. Once inside, Ayame immediately fainted, while everyone else in the van, even the Grove Street OGs were stunned at the firepower laying there, "Goddamn Truth, where da' fuck did you get all dis' shit?!"

"Man, when you have connections to the great war like I do, you get many benefits. I know I'm a hippie now, but back then I was a sucker who would believe anything the government told me! I always listened to the man, until I went to the lands of white gold to fight for this god forsaken nation!! That's when I found that the man is wrong. We must live our lives at peace; no more war! However I still have a need for action to remind me of that day of revelation!"

Kagome was a little confused as to what Truth meant by 'Land of white gold', "Hey Inuyasha? What did he mean by white gold?"

"Probably opium. He's a Vietnam vet. I didn't understand eitha' until he told us some… 'stories'."

"Stories?"

"Don't ask."

"Wha—"

"Just don't ask." Inuyasha got a look of total confusion and horror on his face, showing he meant what he said,

"…Alright…" From that point on it was silent. Well unless you count the endless sound of sirens, choppers, guns firing, etc. etc.

Finally after about an hour of driving, they came to a little marijuana farm in a valley like area, which was surrounded by foot hills that were at least 300 feet tall. The cops were called off long ago, and so they were somewhat safe while they were hiding out in a little barn. It was still dark inside except for the light coming in from the gaps between the wall boards. Kagome was feeling worried about whether or not they would be okay, so she asked Truth to turn on a light, "Sorry… all I've got is a little gas lamp in the back… it's not too bright, but I guess if you want some light, I could turn it on for you…"

"If you could that would be wonderfull…"

"Why certainly." You could hear Truth tripping and cursing constantly as he stumbled towards this ''Lamp". Truth turned on a tiny little lamp, which only lit the back corner of the entire barn, "Hey Truth… is that all you've got?"

"Yea—oh wait, I forgot I installed this baby!" Truth flipped what sounded like a breaker switch, and a whole set of stadium lights lit up the entire barn. What the group saw would completely freak them the fuck out.

Hey hey people, long time no see! I'm sorry I haven't gotten this chapter out, it's because of my goddamn school shit… I'm sure that you guys will be happy with this… at least that's the idea… anyways, the new chapter will be here sooner than this one guaranteed. Okay, see ya!

-JT Jewels


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'd love to say that my writers block vanished over night!! I've got some fresh ideas, and I'm in the mood to write, so here we go. Please also keep in mind that I wrote this over the period of a month or two, so it might not sync right… anyway, Please R&R!

* * *

In the middle of the barn was a pit, and inside of the pit was a giant door. That wasn't the scary part though; the scary part was the sheer amount of bombs, missiles and other explosives scattered around the door, "Oh my god Truth, how the flying fuck did you manage to jack so much shit?!! Man I don't know if we's can trust yo' stony ass around this shit! Shit how the hell do we know you ain't gonna trip and let that fuckin' stogie fly onto one o' them bomb reserves and blow us the fuck up man?!!"

"Jesus CJ, would you just cool it for a second? I haven't even opened the vault yet!!" the entire group got even paler just from hearing that fraise. Before Truth could even get to the makeshift ramp, CJ ran at him and tackled him, "Don't you fuckin' dare Truth! You's gonna get us blown the fuck up!!"

"Get off CJ!!"

"CJ get off'im!!" yelled Sweet as he ran at the two wrestling men and tore CJ off, "Fine nigga, if you wanna get us blown the fuck up, be my motha' fuckin' guest, but if we get fuckin' blown ta' shit, don't neva' say I didn't try to stop it!!" with that Truth waltzed down to the door and twisted the handle. He pulled on the door and it popped open and automatically lifted. Inside was a set of steps and another door, only this door was a regular door, "See CJ? Nothing to worry about! The shit around the big door here is just clutter; I have to clean it up and actually get it stacked down here. Anyways, come down here guys!" the entire group apprehensively went in that direction, Miroku carrying an unconscious Ayame. Once down below, they saw an entire storage facility the size of an airplane hangar, "Fuck Truth, just what the fuck have you been hiding from us?!!" yelled CJ, "Oh no, I just built this a little after I met you! In fact I think I had some of your boys help me."

"Well then why the hell didn't we know bout' it?!"

"Because it was a secret! I just didn't expect to have so many with me… which is why it's all the sweeter to unveil!"

"Yeah yeah… why did you build this place again?"

"I built it so that I may pack reserves here for when I make my off shores deals! That's part of why I was dealing with the purple dudes."

"Oh shit Truth… I don't know how the fuck you managed to build this in the time that I've known you, but oh well…"

"You know I almost forgot to tell you, I was wanting to show you this because I was thinking of making this into another car garage as well as a drug holding area…" CJ got a look of interest on his face, "Are you serious Truth? How the hell would we get cars down here thought?!"

"That's easy. See this other door back here?"

"No, I don't see no motha' fuckin door!"

"Exactly, now watch!" Truth pulled up a nearly invisible wall panel and revealed a large lever yet again. He switched it over to 'open', and lo and behold the wall seemed to split in half and open up to reveal a giant ramp coming in from above, "Truth, you never cease to amaze me man!! This is crazy!!! How the fuck did you manage this shit?!"

"Again, I had your men help me out!"

"Well this is still ridiculous, I mean common Truth!" there was silence before Truth spoke up again, "If you say so CJ… if you say so… so, shall we move back up to the middle lands?"

"Uh—yeah, if that means go upstairs then yeah!"

"Alright then, let us venture back to the land of light!" with their underground venture done, they went back to the barn. Once they were in the barn, they closed up the door and they covered the hole with a giant metal plate that was on one side of the barn. Once that was taken care of, the Grove Street Gang got together and figured out how they were going to get back to Santos, "Okay… so obviously walking to Santos is out of the fucking question. Now we have to think; do we just jack a couple of cars and take separate ways back to Santos, or do we get Truth to drive us back one group at a time?" Said Sweet, "I say we go jack a car each." Replied Inuyasha, "Well hold up a second, you sure you can get a car decent enough to get outta' here? Plus I's thinkin' you was gonna take them three with ya'. Sure you can find a four seata'?"

"Oh yeah, and plus if we only manage a truck then two could ride in the back."

"Well I'm thinkin' me an' CJ'll go wit' Truth in his van and we'll be fine. You guys are who I'm worried about."

"Well I'll just jack a car for the four of us and we'll meet in Santos, we cool?"

"A'ight, if that' the way you wanna go man." With that the group dispersed and went their separate ways.

* * *

After about an hour, the four teens made it to the main highway. They waited for about 5 minutes, then they saw a four door sedan, "Alright Miroku, you know what to do if there's a guy in the passenger seat?"

"No, what do I do?"

"… do you have a brain in that big-ass skull o' yours?! You either punch the guy, slam his head into the dash, or just pull'em out. If they's wearin' a seatbelt, then sock'em once, undo the belt, and rip them out of the fucka'. You feel me?"

"Yeah, I see…" after that conversation they had to wait another five or ten minutes before another four door sedan came down the road, "Alright, _now _are you ready Miroku?"

"Yes, _now _I am ready…" when the car got close enough, Inuyasha hopped out in front of the car, "Ay motha' fuckas', yall's gettin' jacked today!" Inuyasha slammed the driver's head into the steering wheel and yanked him out of the vehicle, while Miroku settled for just pulling the man out of the passenger seat. Once everyone was inside, they sped off for Los Santos.

* * *

Instead of going the Los Venturas Way, they went in the direction of San Fierro. Although it was a nice scenic route, the group was hungry, and everything was extremely expensive, "Hey Yasha… I'm hu—" –growl- Kagome's stomach growled ferociously and she proceeded to roll down the window and puke what was in her stomach, "Oh no… Kagome, didn't you eat?!" chastised Ayame, "N-No… I figured we'd be able to eat something on the way…"

"What's wrong Kags?! Yall's got the flu?"

"N-no… it's just that I have a medical condition that makes it so if I don't eat for extended periods of time I start to get sick."

"Well that's what happens to most people baby."

"Well actually mine is a much more _severe _case of that. Like when I just puked, it's because of the medical condition. I think they said it was because I have a weak stomach or something… I'm not too sure though."

"Anyways, that just means you need to eat. Well, let's get you some grub." The next fast food place they came too, the group stopped. It was the Cluckin' bell. As they were walking in, Kagome moaned and started to fall over. Before she could however, Inuyasha had caught her, "Jesus, what's wrong wit' you Kagome?!"

"Hun…hungry…" Inuyasha was starting to get scared, "Miroku, Ayame, what the fuck is wrong with her?!"

"She starts to faint if she doesn't get food after a while. It's what happens usually."

"Great, so that's happening now?!"

"Yeah, so we need to hurry it up a bit."

"No shit son, let's bounce!!" with that the four of them walked into the restaurant.

Inuyasha had to walk Kagome to a table, because she was too weak to walk on her own. Once he got her sat down, he said, "Okay, now what do you want?"

"…"

"Kagome?"

"…"

"Kagome?! You okay?!!"

"…uh… huh…"

Listen, I'm gonna get you some chicken strips. Don't you faint on me!" Kagome weakly shook her head. Inuyasha ran up to the other two, "Okay listen, Kagome's right on the brink man. We need to get the food and now."

"But Inuaysha, there's a whole line in front of us. We'll just have to wait in line for people to—"

"Miroku, just shut the fuck up and watch." With that Inuyasha proceeded to shove everyone out of the way, and when he got to the counter, he demanded, "Listen here, you's gotta get me an order of strips, pronto. We cool?"

"Y-yeah… that'll come to $6.18—"

"A'ight here's the money, now go get the food motha fucka!!"

"Alright alright!!" the man literally ran for the food, grabbed it, and then ran back and set it on the counter, "H-h-here you are sir—"

"Thank you kindly." Inuyasha then ran to the anemic looking Kagome, and slammed the food on the table, "Kagome, you still with me?" Kagome nodded weakly. Her eyes had began to glass over, and that scared the Hanyou even more. He sat down right next to her and fed the food to her, "Okay, now take a motha' fuckin' huge bite!" he said this enthusiastically. He put the strip in her mouth enough for her to start chewing it. She took one swallow and then Inuyasha made her take another bite. This kept going for about ten or twenty minutes until finally Kagome came back around and started to sit up in her seat and actually eat the food on her own. Inuyasha was constantly asking her if she was alright, which annoyed her after a little bit, "Inuyasha, I'm just fine, I got something to eat now, I'm _okay!" _

"Alright… if you say so baby…" After their 'life saving' lunch, they started their journey again.

* * *

After about three hours, the three of them finally made it back to the outskirts of Los Santos, "There she is, Los motha' fuckin' Santos."

"Yes indeed." Replied Miroku, "Oh thank god we're alive!" screamed Ayame, "Well thank Christ C.R.A.S.H. didn't decide to look fo' our asses man."

"You said it Yasha." After dropping off Miroku and Ayame, Inuyasha and Kagome went back to her house. Even though they had to walk, it wasn't too bad. At least it was only about 3 miles. Once at Kagome's house, Inuyasha had to once again wait under Kagome's window while she got inside to open it for him. After ten minutes he heard the window slam open and he looked up to see Kagome staring down at him, "Okay, you can come up now!" she whispered, "A'ight, sounds good!" He whispered back. With that, he jumped up into the window and over the bed. Now it was just the two of them. They sat and had a conversation about the day's events and such, then they decided to play Halo 3 again, "Okay, _this _time we _have _to beat Legendary!!"

"You said it Kags…" With that, they played video games. After about an hour of shooting up grunts and brutes, they decided to quit. It was just getting dark when they turned off the 360. It was about seven o'clock in the evening, and Kagome hadn't taken a shower yet, "Listen Inuyasha, I'm going to take a shower. You gonna be fine here?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine."

"Okay… but no peeping! You know what happens when you do…"

"… Yeah, I think I do…"

"Good, make sure that doesn't happen, kay?"

"Yeah yeah…" Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smiled. With that Kagome went into the shower. However when she got out of the shower, she would get a little surprise that she wasn't expecting…

* * *

Hey everybody! It's been forever since I've even posted anything… I'm really sorry about that, but it's just that I've been working on other fics while at the _same _time do some fucking school work… what a drag… oh well, as long as you all enjoy this fic, I'll keep writing and writing and writing. Even if people don't I like this fic enough to keep writing! Well, please have a wonderful day and please don't forget to review!

-JT Jewels


	10. Chapter 10

Hello peoples, and welcome to another long awaited chapter of Inuyasha, Grove Street OG At Your Service. I'm seriously sorry about not posting earlier (and I'm probably going to beg you all to forgive me every time that I do screw up and forget to post…) but seriously I'm sorry. I'll try to be more vigilant in the future when it comes to posting regularly. I've just been busy as all hell… but I'm sure that you think I'm making excuses, but for the most part I'm not. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and please Review!!

* * *

Kagome was staring into the eyes of a half naked, ODing Sango. She tried not to scream, and was mostly successful, but she was freaked out. In her horror, she dashed out of the bathroom, forgetting to wrap herself in a towel. Bursting out the door, she found Inuyasha staring out the window,

"Inuyasha!! Oh god help!!!"

Inuyasha whirled around and saw what he was always wondering; just how big those twins were,

"Holy shit them's is huge!! Damn, no wonder you freaked out when I squeezed'em!!"

Kagome looked down and noticed just what he was talking about, "Oh shit I forgot a towel—well anyway listen, shut the fuck up for a minuet and get your ass in here!" Inuyasha stared incredulously; she would have usually had him so deep in the dirt at this point it would take him weeks to recover. Not wanting to piss her off, he followed her lead. Once inside of the bathroom, Inuyasha stared at his beloved friend, "S…Sango?! What the fuck?!! Sango!! SANGO!!!!" she would not answer. The whites of her eyes were the only thing showing, and she was covered in vomit. On the counter lay a razor and white powder. She had overdosed on crack,

"Oh my god Sango, how many _fucking _times did we have to tell you?!! Never do drugs, but no! You _had _to do them because it felt good!! Well now look at'cha!! You're fucked up like none other, and in Kagome's bathroom for Christ sake!!" Inuyasha was positively seething at Sango while at the same time freaking out. Not wanting to see a friend die, Inuyasha began to bark orders,

"Kagome, you get her in the tub right now, and you scrub that shit off her, and be quick about it!! Get her in some underwear, and then some simple shit, and then I'll jet her up to the general hospital, you got that?!" Kagome nodded dumbly and did as she was told. After fifteen minutes, Kagome called Inuyasha in to help her move Sango to the bed where she could dress her. Once they got her on the bed, Inuyasha looked away and Kagome got to work. Five minutes later Kagome gave the okay for Inuyasha to do what he had to. Turning around, he found that Sango was in short shorts and a flimsy, revealing tank top,

"Damn… I guess that'll work. A'ight I'll be back in about a couple of hours!" he hopped out the window with Sango and was now gone.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up to a hanyou sleeping on the floor. Seeing him reminded her of everything that happened last night. Then she realized she had dozed off waiting for him,

"I wonder if Sango made it…" she wore a worried expression as she stared in the direction of the hospital. Fifteen minuets passed before she decided to wake up Inuyasha. Bending down, she lightly shook him and lightly said his name,

"Inuyasha?" His eyes squeezed tighter and he went back to the complacent look he had before.

She tried once more, "Inuyasha!" She shook him harder. This time he opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw Kagome. His eyes shot wide open and he jumped up on his feet,

"Kagome!! I'm sorry I saw you naked, I'm real' real' sorry baby I—" Kagome stopped him,

"Inuyasha, it's okay. It was a frantic moment last night, and it was purely by accident. You don't need to worry."

Inuyasha put a hand on her head and one on his, "You feelin' right Kags?" Kagome giggled at him and took hold of his wrist,

"Stop you fool, I'm just fine!"

Inuyasha looked at her in shock, "Y…you're forgiving me?"

"Yes!"

Inuyasha put on a face of relief and let out a breath of relaxation. Before he was able to relax completely though, Kagome asked him,

"Hey Inuyasha… I hate to remind you of last night but—"

"She will be fine. They don't know how bad of brain damage she has na', but they say she'll be able to retain most of her memories and will remember really basic thangs like eatin', sleepin', and usin' the bathroom 'n' other shit like that… there's more, but… It's kinda' hard to bare…" he began to get tears in his eyes. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha cry before. That must have meant that the two of them were close. He began to speak again,

"I told her… no, everybody! We all told her what would happen if she did those fucking drugs… she never listened to us though… she would always come back home stoned off her ass… I knew one day this would happen… I always knew it!!" he punched the bed, leaving a dent in the memory foam. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks,

"She didn't know how to limit herself… she would get so drunk she would pass out… once we had to take her to the hospital to have her treated for alcohol poisoning… then she got into drugs… first is was weed, then it was heroin, now fuckin' crack. She used to be okay with it; knew when the fuck to quit… Now though… now she pushed the fuckin' envelope too fuckin' far… because of that she has to go through the process of regaining her previous knowledge and… and…" he went silent for a few moments. Then he spoke once more,

"Now… she may never be a gang banger again… as much as I fucking hate it…" there was more silence and he spoke again,

"She has to… stay home… and hopefully she will come back to full swing… it's as much of a long shot as any other possibility… but… if she does come through it, I will be glad…" Kagome got a ponderous look on her face, and finally she looked at Inuyasha and gave him a hug,

"Inuyasha… it'll be fine… in fact, I have a way to help her recover!" he brightened up at Kagome's suggestion,

"You saying that you's got somethin'?!"

"Of course! You remember that one bottle with sixteen nutrients?" Inuyasha thought hard for a second and then looked at her with accomplishment,

"Oh yeah that! You sayin' it'll help her?!"

"Hell yeah! I _know _it will!"

"Well then let's fire that shit up!!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up immediately and began to hop out the window. Kagome however was not in the mood to go right that second,

"Hey hey hey, I haven't taken a bath, or had a shower, or even gotten breakfast!! At least let me do those things!!" Inuyasha looked at her sheepishly,

"Oops… heh heh… sorry Kags…" he set her down on the bed lightly. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. That's when she realized that she hadn't cleaned the drugs off of he counter. She freaked out and ran out of the bathroom once more,

"Inuyasha!!"

"What what?!!" he showed signs of worry once more,

"Get these drugs off of the counter… please…" Inuyasha stared at the drugs hatefully, and agreed,

"Alright I'll clean it up for you… what with how this shit almost killed my closest friend…" Kagome realized she had made Inuyasha do something terrible,

"I'm sorry Inuyasha… I should have—" she was cut off by him,

"No, it's alright… what's past is past, we can't really do a damn thing to change it. I don't mind doin' it fo' ya."

"… alright thanks…" she gave a little grin and a look of kindness. While he cleaned it up, he was careful not to spill any on the floor. Once he was done, he began to tie the bag up. Once he was done he stood back up, but slid on the floor mat. He fell in Kagome's direction, and she fell with him. When they landed, they were in the most unexpected position for either; They were kissing one another. For a few seconds the two were too stunned to move. As another few seconds passed, the two began to lean into the kiss. Inuyasha picked Kagome up while still locking lips with her, and they squeezed one another. After another few seconds, the two of them broke for air. Staring into each other's eyes, they were interrupted when they heard the door being knocked on. Their eyes widened and they scrambled out of the bathroom. Kagome was the first to answer the knocking,

"Who is it?!"

"Kagome it's us, Miroku and Ayame!" a sigh of relief came to Kagome's lips as she realized it was only her friends,

"Okay come on in!" she opened up the door to find her two best friends. They waltzed in and found Inuyasha on the bed,

"Hey Inuyasha! How are you?"

"I'm doin' fine. You?"

"Doing great!" replied the two in unison

"So what have you two been up to since the trip yesterday?" Kagome and Inuyasha visibly dimmed at his inquiry,

"Oh, did something happen?" The two shook their heads. Ayame was now a little worried, so she asked,

"Well… what happened?" now they had to tell the two new visitors the story of Sango's ODing. Kagome explained it, since it was too hard for Inuyasha. When she finished, Miroku got a curious look on his face, "Huh… so you say she was in your bathroom, right?"

"Yeah, why?" added Ayame,

"Well haven't you ever thought of the fact that it's rather odd for her to be in here since she had only been here once?"

"Actually now that I think about it, that is a little strange… I wonder why she would do it here—" Inuyasha stopped her,

"I know this wouldn't have been the place to do it. I know she wouldn't have done this on purpose. She must have been forced to come here by someone."

"Well who would do that? I mean, did she have any enemies that you know of?"

"Hell na', but most of my enemies target her ass just to piss me the fuck off… I've told her millions of times to stay away from me for her own good, but she just couldn't help it; she had to be round me. I mean for the love of god we's was friends all our lives, she had to be with me. Now I'm wonderin' who the fuck would mess with her this bad… I couldn't be C.R.A.S.H. … they wouldn't have been able to do shit in the time we were gone… plus that shit was fresh. There was no fuckin' way that she had been out for too long. I also realized she was topless… and no panties… meanin' she probably got raped… C.R.A.S.H. ain't that fuckin' brutal." The three human teens in the room were now curious as to how in the world this whole thing unfolded. Finally Kagome had an idea,

"Oh god… as much as I hate to say it… it might have been…" she stayed silent for a while. Not wanting to wait with a potential culprit on Kagome's mind, Inuyasha egged her on,

"Well, common! Who the fuck could have done this?!!"

"… Naraku…" Miroku and Ayame gasped; Inuyasha however was pissed,

"Naraku… that FUCKER!!!" Inuyasha was now enraged. Not wanting her room to be destroyed, Kagome spoke up, "Inuyasha, please just calm down!! Listen, if you're going to throw a fit, please do it outside…" Inuyasha looked at her for a second, and then he took in a few deep breaths. Now settled down, he apologized,

"Sorry guys… I'm just so pissed at that motha' fucka' Naraku right now… well anyways, I'm going to go out for a bit. Be back a little lata'" he hopped out of the window, then out of sight. The three teens wondered if they should have let him go like that. Looking at each other, they all just sighed and continued their day. One thing remained on their mind though; what was Inuyasha doing? Well, what they would see on the news that evening would shock them…

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the latest chapter if Inuyasha, Grove Street OG At Your Service!! It was a challenge to come up with material, so don't blame me if this chapter sucked ass… well, please have a wonderful day and please review!

-JT Jewels


	11. Chapter 11

Hello peoples, and welcome to another chapter of Inuyasha, Grove Street OG At Your Service! As you may have guessed, this chapter is going to be… well, pretty much action packed and pretty hilarious. This'll be somewhat of a comic relief chapter. Sorry if it gets a little long, but this chapter is just one where I have fun with the characters and such… well, I hope you have fun! Please R&R!

* * *

Two hours had gone by and Inuyasha hadn't returned. The three teens were worried that something had happened. Suddenly, they heard a scream from downstairs. Kagome was the first one up, and she busted through her door and flew down the stairs. Reaching the living room, she found her mother staring at a chaotic news scene on the television,

"Oh my god Kagome, come here and watch this!! Miroku and Ayame, you come watch this too!" on the screen they watched as a blue four door sedan sped through the streets of Los Santos. For a while it simply weaved through cars and trucks. However once the vehicle had left the city limits, it was headed in the direction of the badlands. Kagome and her friends were entranced by the scene unfolding. They watched as the sedan rammed cars out of it's way. There were times when it would even do stunt jumps that just seemed ridiculous. Finally, after a half an hour, the vehicle rolled. The suspect crawled out of the vehicle and ran at superhuman speed. However it wasn't until a police cruiser's dash camera caught a glimpse of the suspect did she realize just who it was that was causing the mischief; it was Inuyasha!! As he left the sight of the trooper's camera, the skycam came back on the screen and showed Inuyasha running through the thick woods of the badlands. He ran for an hour before finally he just let the cops catch him. She watched as they took him back to a police cruiser. They put him in, and they were off the air. The three teens, now in shock, all went back to Kagome's room to think about the situation,

"… I can't believe that Inuyasha would let himself get caught by the police…"

"I know Miroku, it's just not right! Why would he let himself get caught?"

"I'm not sure Kagome… I'm not sure at all… hey Ayame, you have any idea why?"

"Why are you asking me Miroku? How should I know?! Well anyway… poor Inuyasha… maybe he's just really upset about Sango…"

"That's it! I bet he's just doing this out of frustration! Although… would it be about Sango? I think he would more likely do something different than this if it were about Sango… wait! Remember when he left? He was pissed about Naraku! He must be doing this because of Naraku! Why though? Why would he do _this_ to get back at Naraku?"

"Well girls… we'll just have to worry about that when Inuyasha gets out… if he ever does… anyways, want to play some video games?"

"Sure!!" screamed the girls in unison. However, when they turned the TV on and turned it to the channel the news was on, they saw that the chase had begun once again, and Inuyasha was, again, the one who was being chased,

"What the—how the fuck did he do that?!!" screamed an excited Kagome. Miroku and Ayame were just as impressed as she was,

"Jesus—man I don't even know, but however he managed it, at least he'll be hard to actually catch." With smiles, they all watched as Inuyasha led the cops on an intensely crazy chase.

* * *

Inuyasha was now on his own. He didn't want to do anything wreckless in Kagome's house, but he was in the mood to kick some ass and take some names. Even if it meant causing a police chase. The corners of his lips curled upward and cracked a smile. His eyes sparkled brightly as he began to chuckle to himself. He looked around to see if any pigs were walking around. While he scouted, he finally found what he was looking for. There were two cops on a street corner pigging out on donuts outside of a donut shop. He knew this was going to be fun. He stopped jumping, and casually walked up to the men in uniform,

"Hello gentlemen!"

"Hello, do you need help?"

"Yeah, you're in my way. You mind _getting _out of my way?" Inuyasha shoved the fat one to the ground, effectively spilling the cop's coffee all over him. The fat cop screamed as he was scalded by the hot coffee. The other cop walked up to Inuyasha and stared him in the eye,

"Hey hey hey you, what's the big idea? This'll land you a couple weeks probation if you're luck ya' know."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, now get _out _of my way so I can get a donut!" Inuyasha shoved the second cop over on top of the other cop. Now sufficiently pissed, the two officers started yelling and running after Inuyasha while calling backup,

"Hey, we've got a 243 in Market District, on the corner outside the donut shop. Requesting backup. Suspect considered to be armed and dangerous. Suspect is headed in the direction of Commerce." There was a barely audible response on the radio. The chase had begun. Inuyasha was running just slow enough that the cop could keep up with him. He was fully capable of outrunning the man, but that would make it boring. Inuyasha finally reached the next district, Commerce, and decided he'd have a little fun with the cop he had. He stopped suddenly and turned around to face the cop. The cop stopped and pulled out his tazor,

"Hold it you, put your hands behind your head, and get down on the ground, now!!" Inuyasha did as he was told. As the cop came over to cuff him however, Inuyasha sprang up, and socked the officer in the face. The officer lay there in a daze as he spat out a couple of teeth. After shaking his head and brushing off the pain, the man in uniform stood up and stared Inuyasha down. He then tried to negotiate with Inuyasha,

"Listen bud, don't make this hard. If you keep runnin', you're only gonna get yourself into deeper shit. You don't want to make things any worse, right? At least if you give up now we won't have to give you too hard of a sentence—"

"Ah stuff it old man! I's heard that shit more times than you can count, but did I ever give into them words? Hell nah, I just kept on runnin'! Why am I here now you ask? I tell you! It's cause you motha' fucka's ain't capable o' catchin' my ass!!"

"This is your last warning, give up!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fine, if that's what you're asking for!!" the cop shot the tazor at Inuyasha, to which he dodged effortlessly. The cop cursed silently to himself while he watched Inuyasha fly away, literally. As he flew through the air, he yelled,

"I didn't know you went fo' my type motha' fucka!!" The cop flipped him off for the comment. He looked like he was flying even higher as he had jumped again, this time extremely high. As he landed, he looked around to find two squad cars headed in his direction. He stood where he was, and watched as the cops slowed down so that they wouldn't hit him. Smiling even wider, Inuyasha ran in the opposite direction. One officer tried to knock him on his butt with the car door, but Inuyasha jumped clean over it before it hit him,

"Hahaha, dumb motha' fucka'!! Ya'lls missed!!" Inuyasha sped off into the distance. The cop cars whirled around and called for more backup. Obviously if this guy could jump a car door with those kinds of reflexes, then he has to be hard to catch, right? While he was running, Inuyasha spotted himself a parked blue Greenwood,

"Aha! I'll give'em some shit to worry about!!" Inuyasha found the car locked. He smashed the side window, setting off a car alarm. Now inside of the car, he hotwired it in seconds. Now that he had the car running, he hopped in, shut the door, and revved the engine a couple of times. Putting it into the highest gear, he flew in the direction of the freeway. Just as he was merging into traffic, four squad cars raced towards him. His smile got even bigger. Sticking his hand out the window, he flipped the cops off. The cops went even faster. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something flash in the midsummer's sunlight. When he reached over, he felt the barrel of a twelve gauge, pump action shotgun. His eyes brightened up and a flash of crimson blinked in and out of his eyes. He thought that he would scare the cops a bit and make the chase even _more _interesting. He pumped the shotgun. Sticking it out into the wind, he pulled the trigger and shot a slug right into the overpass he was under. The crumbling dust and debris caved in the windshield of one cruiser and sent it into the concrete barrier on the side of the road. Now there were only three cruisers left. Inuyasha was just passing through downtown Los Santos, when he got the idea that he would go to Mulholland Intersection. From there he would wreak havoc on a whole new level. As he entered one onramp, he did a u-ee and went in the wrong direction. Dodging cars going at what seemed light speed while hearing horns blaring and tires screeching in a hellish, chaotic orchestra, he had adrenalin coursing through his veins. As soon as the center barrier ended, Inuyasha screeched around and went in the opposite direction, prompting the officers to stop in the middle of the opposite lane. Now flying in the wrong direction again, only this time in the opposite direction as last time, he dodged cars once more. Then he saw the cruisers following him in the other lane, and they were screaming desparately for him to stop. Their pleas fell upon deaf ears however. Now back at the Mulholland Intersection, he exited on the on-ramp. Now back on the city streets, he stopped his car and waited for the police cruisers to find him. A few minutes later they sped towards him at full speed. Inuyasha's grin got demonically large,

"Oh these bitches really are askin' fo this shit!!" he floored it and continued the chase. Now they got onto an onramp leading to the highway that took them to Red County. Now things were going to get interesting. Now there were seven police cruisers in the chase. As he exited Los Santos city limits, he was now in the Badlands. Now not only did Inuyasha have three stars, but there were two helicopters following the chase,

"So, gettin' the scoop assholes? Well, ya'lls gonna find this shit amazin'!!" Inuyasha pulled off onto the hill by the country road. Going through the dirt and tearing up grass, he was now dodging trees. For a while the chase went around in circles on a natural little mesa in the middle of the woods. Once they'd rounded each other more than one hundred times, Inuyasha's boredom caught up to him and he flew off the side of the mesa and landed on the ground in a way that would have killed any human. He then thought hard about what to do next. Then he noticed the cops had caught up to him once more. He then saw a little town. He recognized the town, and knew there was a little crick that ran around one side of the town. Inuyasha remembered the old broken bridge as well. His grin, which had receded a while ago, reappeared. He drifted around the corners of the little country town, and eventually came to the side with the crick and the old bridge. He jumped the curb and went flying onto the dipping dirt road. Just when he though he didn't have enough speed, he juiced the engine and the traction tires caught onto the gravel sticking out of the dirt, effectively giving the car enough of a boost to send it flying clean over the crick. The cop cars slid to a stop, one even tipping over the side. Inuyasha was screaming out the window,

"Hahaha that's right motha' fucka's!! Take that!!" Inuyasha sped away. It took about ten minutes for more backup cruisers to roll up on Inuyasha's tail once more. Unluckily for them their half of the chase looked like it was going to be cut short when Inuyasha floored it once more and jumped over a country road and landed on the other side. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the hill was slick from an earlier crash. The oil and gas from the wrecked cars had drained down onto the hill, making the grass through the air he could see the tow-truck hauling one of the wrecked vehicles off with it. Inuyasha cursed his luck with a, 'Fuck!' The traction tires had been rendered useless as Inuyasha landed, and Inuyasha's sedan slid to the side. Then the weight of the car pressing on the wheels caused them to dig into the dirt. The car's momentum had caused one side to come up off of the ground, to which the vehicle began to roll down the hill. Inuyasha, being a half demon, was able to survive the rolling without any more than a sore neck and back. Any human would have died. When the car stopped rolling, it had ended up upside down. Inuyasha punched the door several times, effectively busting the door off of the hinges. Inuyasha was dazed from the crash,

"What… the fuck h-happened? W-wait that's righ-righ-right, th-the cops are after me… Oh shit that was intense…" Inuyasha shook his head and managed to focus enough to realize that the cops were just stopping by the wreckage. Just coming to the conclusion that the cops would have him if he didn't run away and regain his ability to think straight and regain his strength, he would be caught. So, he looked around to see if there was any good escape route. He found that there was a thick wooded area about fifteen yards from where he had crashed, so he began running in the direction of the wooded area. Within an instant the half demon was behind the thick foliage that made up his new hideout. He jumped up high into one of the trees and sat on a limb. While sitting down he went over his next gameplan

"A'ight… so basically these motha' fucka's probably gots a fo' sta' wanted level on me… shit… that would explain the big ass trucks just ova' there." Inuyasha glanced over to where he had just come from only to see gigantic armored trucks parked at the wreckage site. As Inuyasha pondered, he came up with some ideas to make things interesting,

"A'ight… so I could either run like a little bitch fo' while, and then just jack anotha' car out here, or maybe… well I's gotta to a test first…" Inuyasha hopped down, and ran outside of the wooded area, most of his strength regained. There were some cops waiting for him. That's just what he wanted. He knocked one clean off of his feet, and with inhuman speed was on top of him looking for his handcuffs. Inuyasha couldn't figure out where the cop had the cuffs, so while he searched he had to beat cop after cop after cop off of him until finally the officers he had beaten down all pulled their tazors out and the ring leader yelled,

"Alright, on the counta' three, we shoot this poor bastard, alright?! One, two, three—shoot!!" the policemen all shot at once, but there was not target but the cop on the ground. When they looked around, one cop looked up to see Inuyasha high above the scene watching from a distance. The cop yelled,

"Look up there!! He's up there!!!" the rest of the cops looked up to find the man spoke the truth. With wide eyes the also realized they had shot one of their best men with a tazor. He was out cold, but still okay. He would however need to be hospitalized. Inuyasha landed with his feet on either side of the now out cold cop to find that the cop had been holding the cuffs the whole time,

"… that motha' fucka' had this shit in his had the whole fuckin' time? Dammit that pisses me off!" Inuyasha then pried the cuffs out of the 'sleeping' policeman's hand and proceeded back into the woods with a search party the size of an angry mob following him. He jumped up into the same tree, on the same branch. He put the cuffs on, but when he tried to put his hands around his back, he couldn't do it. Thinking he had screwed up, he broke the cuffs. However that's when he realized that he could have just slid them under his legs,

"Fucking fuck!!" he yelled it so loud that he could hear some cops nearby go,

"You hear that?"

"Yeah, let's check it out—I think it came from this direction!"

"Right!" then Inuyasha knew when they came by he would take both of their pairs of handcuffs and use them. He waited five minutes, when finally the men came through the bushes by the trunk of the tree he was on. Inuyasha waited till they were just a little was in front of the tree, then he jumped off. He landed on one officer knocking him out, and the other one he held a hand over his mouth and held his claws up to the mans face,

"Bitch, one wrong move will get you this shit across yall's throat!" Inuyasha cut the man's arm horizontally, spilling blood,

"Now give up the cuffs and we's cool, got it?" the man vigorously shook his head and gave up the cuffs. Inuyasha was not pleased however. He still didn't have his two sets of cuffs! He ordered the cop to take the cuffs of the KO'd man on the ground before the two of them. Now Inuyasha was happy,

"Ya'lls extended yo' life a little." Then Inuyasha disappeared into the canopy above. Now on a branch high above the last, he found it to be a little wider and a little more comfortable. Now that he had two pairs of cuffs, he could see just how strong they made these things. Putting one pair on, he slipped them under his legs and proceeded to see if he could bust them. He pulled them apart with little effort. He put the next cuffs on and got the same result. Now that he knew he could break the cuffs without issues, he went back down to the knocked out cop, found his key, and unlocked all of the cuffs on his wrists. He slipped them into his pocket, and then he yelled loudly to get all of the policemen's attention. Finally they seemed to come all at once in a single wave. Inuyasha was amused with how they were struggling to get through the thick bushes that infested the area. Inuyasha kept just far enough from them to keep them from catching him. Finally however, the forest seemed to clear up and the cops could now run after Inuyasha. Inuyasha kept away however. Eventually they reached the end of the tree cover, where Inuyasha was met with police cruisers and more armored trucks. Now he wanted to bust his plan out in front of the news choppers, to which he did somewhat. He let himself get caught and cuffed. When they tried to frisk him however, he kicked the mans knee so hard that it was busted and the joint may never be repaired from the damage. The cops all tazored him, to little effect however,

"Ah, that tickle a bit, now take me to the fuckin' cruisa' bitches!"

"We gotta frisk ya' though—"

"Do I give a fuck what you want—you know what fuck it, I'll take myself over there." Inuyasha yanked away from the cops, who immediately tackled him to the ground. Inuyasha simply shook them off and jumped about five feet in the air, and soccer kicked both of them in the face, sending them barreling to the ground. Realizing they couldn't contain the suspect, they decided they could take him to the cruiser like he said to. Once in the vehicle, they began in the direction of Los Santos. However just as they got on the road, Inuyasha broke his cuffs. However to muffle the sound he had to talk really loudly,

"You motha' fucka's is dumb, you know?! I can't believe—" Inuyasha snapped the cuffs, "That you bitches couldn't catch me! Oh by the way, the game's on. I forgot, mind if I _change _the station?" Inuyasha opened up the cage separating the back seat from the front seats. After doing so he got up and reached forward to change the channel. The cops in the driver and passenger seats looked with wide open eyes, and they pulled over immediately. Inuyasha, taking his chance, busted out of the back seat, waited for the cop to come out of the driver seat. The man who drove appeared. Inuyasha walked up to the man, knocked him silly, picked him up, and finally threw him on top of the other cop. Now that tweedle dee and tweedle dum were taken care of, he could take the cruiser. Starting it up, his adrenalin was boiling. Inuyasha took the two way radio receiver and sent out a… 'important' message,

"Hey, ya'lls bitches thought you had me caught ay? Well guess fucking what, I'm drivin' the same fuckin' car you tried to take me in! Better try to find me nah!! Hahahaaaa!!" Inuyasha floored it, burning out the tires and flying down the road. It was naught but fifteen minutes before the same crew as before, with some new additions, appeared. Feeling bored, he yelled ,

"Holy shit, a wild policeman has appeared! Go, Grove Street OG!!" he added sound effects as well. As they drove, Inuyasha saw something he wasn't expecting; there was a police barricade just down the way a little. However he knew what he was going to do. Flooring it up to 120 mph, he yelled,

"Grove Street OG used Tackle!!" Inuyasha rammed the armored vehicles out of the way, with severe damage to the vehicle. However he was able to keep on going. There was only damage to the frame, not anything vital. Now that he was on his way again, he yelled once more,

"Police barricade fainted! Grove Street OG gains a boosted 580 exp!!" Inuyasha began to laugh. He laughed so hard in fact that he began to lose concentration on the road. As such, had he not looked up at the right moment, he would have run into an innocent bystander head on. However just in the nick of time he swerved out of the way. Now that he had regained his concentration on the road, he decided he would make this a chase spanning all of San Andreas. However he had to listen to the game first! Just as he figured out where he was, he knew it wouldn't be long before he got to where he wanted to go. While he was getting there, he found another police barricade. Knowing that the car would not be able to take any more damage, and he was on a wide enough freeway, he drifted around the barricade, and back on course without a hint of problems. However the barricade followed along…

* * *

Alright peoples, that's another chapter of Inuyasha Grove Street OG At Your Service! I hope it's been fun enough, however this is only part one! So be ready for part two coming soon!! Anyways, please review and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these for quite a few chapters… XD! Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own GTA San Andreas.

Hello sports fans, and welcome to another exciting episode of _Inuyasha, Grove Street OG At Your Service! _Wow… haven't updated in _quite _a long time… my god… anyhoo, I'm doing it now so W00T! Well, with that said, let's continue where we left off with part one!

Inuyasha lead the cops on a chase across about a third of San Andreas, making him that much closer to his goal. The brigade of cops that had just began to follow him were not letting up, and in fact they were only bearing down on him harder. This only encouraged Inuyasha, as the adrenaline began to speed up and he got a rush from the chase. He was still in the Badlands, although he was coming across the cliff side highway that lead into San Fierro. Noticing the T-shaped intersection in front of him, he realized there were three choices of action; he could take a left and go into San Fierro, or take a right and continue the chase while going through the Badlands, or he could even go straight and try to jump the gap between the cliff and the San Fierro airport. Between the three options, he chose the most questionable of them all; the stunt jump. After all, he would get paid about two hundred and fifty dollars for the stunt jump if he was successful. The money, of course, was from an anonymous source as it was an illegal business.

Finalizing his decision, he punched it, sending him back so far into the seat he could have sworn it ate him for lunch. When he was maxed out at about one hundred and fifty, he went flying off of the natural ramp, sending him rocketing towards the airport. Despite how fast he was going through the air, he knew he wasn't going to make it. Despite that, he got the idea that he could jump the rest of the way. After all, he was half demon! There was almost _nothing _he couldn't do! Anyway, he climbed out of the window and on top of the cruiser. After looking to see exactly where he was in the air relative to his landing spot, he gauged his jump, but decided the chuck the analysis part out the window and jump at full power instead. That proved to be the best choice, because he barely made it onto the other side. In fact, he had to keep from falling backwards off of the edge. When he caught his balance, he turned around to watch the cruiser fall to its death in the cold water below. As he watched it sink, he heard the sirens in the distance right behind him, and he noticed that the cops were coming after him from the airport.

Since they were going to catch him, and he was probably going to get run over if he stayed on the runway any longer, he booked it to the nearest leer jet and maneuvered himself onto the runway. He slowly began takeoff, and finally he was off to Los Venturas. Throughout the entire ordeal, he had officially gotten five stars, to which he was beginning to feel proud of. He continued his trek towards Los Venturas. However, a Hydra came out of nowhere on his blind spot and shot a pair of missiles at him. Just as he was hit, he jumped out of the plane above the desert, and dove forward towards the ground. As he was going down, he reached for the parachute release… only to find that it wasn't there. He'd forgotten to put on the parachute. Realizing this was probably going to be the end of him, he clasped his hands together and began to pray. Hard. While he was begging god desperately to be saved from his misfortune, it seemed as though his prayers were answered when he felt someone grab him, then he felt a jerk as if someone had pulled a parachute.

Looking up, he found it was a rescue trooper. While he was relieved, he was also excited—this meant he could keep the chase going even longer! Just as he and his 'Savior' landed, Inuyasha punched him in the gut, slung him over his shoulder and began to run for the garage just on the other side of the abandoned airport. When he looked in the garage, he found something he wasn't expecting; Truth's van. He gave a sigh of relief since this meant he wouldn't have to use the dirt bike. He opened up the back of the van, putting his new 'partner' inside. When he closed the doors however, he turned around to find he was surrounded by five FBI agents with SMG's ready to fire upon him should he even move an inch. Inuyasha was a little stunned, but his adrenalin drove him to do something he would never have done in this situation; he ran to the driver's side with his inhuman speed, started the vehicle, and ran the FBI agents stupid enough to stand in the path of the raging vehicle.

Now he could continue the chase where he left off. However this time he was using a beat up old VW bus. While he was maxing out the speedometer on the van, it was only doing about eighty, which was a terrible speed, or so Inuyasha was concerned. As he sped along the desert roads and through the desert plains, he thought about the best way to utilize this new paratrooper,

"Huh… so this motha' fucka' decided to save my ass… well, he's gonna be repaid, that's fo' damn sure! Although… what should I do in the mean time? I know, I'll play the hostage game and see where it gets me!"

Inuyasha kept going until he reached the outskirts of Los Venturas. Parking on the side of the street, he went into the back of the van, picked up his 'Friend', and bust open the doors. He looked around to find many an SMG pointed at his face. When the armed men in front of him noticed the cargo he was holding, they instantly stopped advancing on the van and stayed in place. For the next half an hour, Inuyasha and the FBI men waited for the negotiation team to come out. When they finally showed, Inuyasha got a big grin on his face. The idea that popped into his head at that moment was perfect; since they wanted to negotiate, maybe he could get some info! He strengthened the grip he had around the paratrooper's neck and pulled out a desert eagle, putting the muzzle right up against his cheek,

"A'ight motha' fucka's! Here's the deal, I'm willin' ta' negotiate! Howeva', I don't want a _single _motha' fuckin' gun pointed at my face, you got that?!!"

"Yes sir, we read you loud and clear."

"MEN, HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

"Good, na' tell me… you guys know a guy named Naraku?"

"…"

"Well, I'm waitin' motha' fucka', what's yo' answer?"

"Y-yes, we know who you are speaking of. May we ask why you need to know?"

"Yeah, cause you can tell that bitch that he needs to come out and fight me if he's gonna get back at me!"

"Is that all you request?"

"FUCK no, I've got a ton o' shit I need ta' know! Now, can all ya'lls spare some top priority health care fo' my friend Sango? See, she OD'd back at a friend's house, but only because Naraku made her. I want her to have the best motha' fuckin' care you can get! I don't care how much it cost, cause you motha' fucka's gonna pay for every little fuckin' bit. You got me?"

"If that is what you wish, we will give it to you. Now, please give us the hostage, and we will oblige your requests."

"You betta' not fuckin' lie, else I'll fuckin' blow you all to shit, got it? I know yo' kind, always tellin' the one holdin' hostages sweet candy coated lies just to get them to turn ova' the hostages and then they arrest the offenda' without givin' him what he was promised. That shit ain't gonna work with me see, so ya'lls betta' keep yo' word. Like I said, I'll blow you all to SHIT if you don't do as I say, got it?!"

"Yes, now please hand over the hostage."

"You betta'."

Inuyasha threw the man at the negotiator. Now, without a hostage, he was vulnerable to attack. Of course, when they did attack, Inuyasha knew it was coming. So, he decided to keep his word to blow everyone to shit, and of course the only one left out of his assault was the negotiator, who was scared shitless after watching Inuyasha knock out all of the FBI agents, blow up their vehicles, and finally shoot the helicopters hovering above down with one swipe of his hand. Now it was the Negotiator and Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't too happy, whereas the negotiator was just scared to the point of shock. Despite this, Inuyasha decided to reiterate his request,

"I see you's was lyin' ta' me. Well, let's hope that the lie becomes truth, cause if you _dare _ignore me, I'm gonna come in and kill you and your family. Every, single, one of them. GOT IT?!!"

When there was no response, Inuyasha snorted at the man and walked towards the van, shut the back doors, hopped into the driver's side, and drove off, leaving a very stunned individual in his wake. After a few minutes, he began to hear something he wasn't expecting; he was hearing the sound of tracks rolling along the pavement. That could only mean one thing; he had six stars, and the US army had to step in to stop him. With the army on his ass, Inuyasha had his biggest rush yet. He pushed the van as fast as it would go, leaving the tank in the dust. However the army trucks with soldiers in them were a lot faster than the tanks, to which Inuyasha realized was going to be a bad thing. He was just then getting out of Los Venturas, and starting on the bridge to the Badlands. He kept up his pace, with no interruptions. Well, except for the giant army truck full of troopers trying to pull the P.I.T. maneuver every so often, but that was just a minor annoyance.

Finally he passed into the Badlands. Here, he could easily lose these dumbasses. He floored it along the country road, the truck in tow behind him. He kept his path until he found a good spot to ditch the road and the army men. He swerved off of the road onto a steep embankment. Inuyasha was able to keep the van steady the whole way down, but the army truck wasn't so lucky. It tipped over the instant the driver tried to drive it down the same embankment. Inuyasha watched it roll, much to his enjoyment. When they finally got to the bottom, Inuyasha recognized the area as the outpost for the Grove Street Families. He could tell because Truth's barn was right in front of him. He rolled the van into the barn, got out and ran for the entrance to the underground garage. When he finally found the secret entrance, he entered and shut the door behind him.

He fumbled around in the dark, trying to find the light switch. When he felt what he thought was a switch, he flipped it. Suddenly half the room flooded with light. Now that he could see what he was doing, he walked down to the bottom of the garage to find that there were a few nice cars inside. Knowing that he would be safe from just about everything above him, he decided he would admire some of the vehicles. He went through, and he noticed some really nice cars towards the back. In fact, one looked like a Turismo. When he got closer, he realized it _was _a Turismo,

"Holy shit! When did Truth get is grubby ass paws on this shit? Goddamn! Look at the details man, and—oh my god, it can't be; Oh shit its Grove Street green _with _a Grove Street 4 life decal on the side! Oh fuck man, he's outdone himself this time… I need to thank him personally fo' this."

While he was admiring his gang's new vehicles, he could hear the sound of the army troops looking for him. The sound of tanks and men yelling, though muffled, could be heard because of Inuyasha's sensitive ears. He knew that it would be a while before they gave up, so that meant he was going to have to hide for a while. However if he was going to hide for a while, he might as well try out the new Turismo! He hopped in, and found that the interior was surprisingly comfortable. Not only was it comfortable, the backlighting for the dash and other gadgets were green. He could also tell that the detailing in the car was also green. Truth really had outdone himself. While everything was nice inside, there were two more things to check; the engine, and the stereo system. He found the keys to the vehicle already in the ignition, so that saved him the trouble of finding the keys. He turned the key, and the engine started like a normal car at first, kind of dull. Then, there was a pop and loud whirring sound went through the garage. Inuyasha was in heaven. He revved the engine a couple of times, and each time he couldn't believe how smooth but loud and proud the engine was. Now that the car was on, he turned on the stereo. Turning it to Radio X, he reveled in the loudness and the greatness that the stereo provided. Not only that but Welcome to the Jungle was playing. That made everything that much better.

When the song was done playing, Inuyasha decided enough was enough, and decided to adopt this car for himself. He went to open the garage, and much to his surprise, it happened to be a little garage door opener on his sun shade. As it opened, some of the army men took notice and they began to surround the entrance. When the garage door finally opened all the way, Inuyasha began to shut it. When it was about two thirds of the way shut, Inuyasha gunned it up the ramp and just before it closed he caught air, managing to jump the miniature convoy of tanks and army trucks. He landed it safely, and realized he was going to get paid for this little jump as well. Now free as a bird, he put the pedal to the metal and went flying down the country road like nobody's business. He noticed that there were no blockades, which he was happy about. Although he was sadly mistaken when a barricade with army trucks was waiting for him down the road a little. He knew with this new car he could smash right into the blockade and not hurt the engine, so he plowed right through. While the troops remained dazed and confused, Inuyasha sped off into the distance.

He was close to entering Los Santos now, and boy would he be glad to be home. After all, this whole chase took him over a day and a night to perform. Hopefully the negotiator was going to listen to him. He might as well have, because Inuyasha wasn't kidding around when he said that. Then those other idiots needed to tell Naraku about Inuyasha's plans, because there was no reason for him to be hurting his friends. His friends were important to him, even his newest additions. Especially Kagome, because he realized after living with her for a little while that she was a great girl, with a fiery temper but a kind personality; she fit his likes and dislikes almost exactly. While he was thinking about her, he accidentally went in the direction of her house. When her house was came into view, Inuyasha realized there were two things he could do; he could keep on going and hope to make it through town, _or _he could try and hide there and hope for the best. He _was _leaning towards the former choice, but that was before he saw his three 'partners' waving for him to go into the driveway to Kagome's mansion.

Despite his better judgment, he relied on his friend's judgment instead and entered the driveway. As he went down the driveway, he rolled down the window and yelled,

"YA'LLS GOTTA' PLAN?!!"

"No, we're working on it!"

"SHIT!"

"It'll turn out fine Inuyasha, we'll be fine!"

"YEAH, RIGHT!"

With that, Inuyasha pulled up in front of the garage, hopped out of the car, and yelled at the other three to follow him into the house. Before he could though, Kagome stopped him,

"Wait Inuyasha! If we run in there now, mom'll know about you staying here!"

"Well, to tell the truth dear, I've known all along!"

The group looked frantically at the entrance to the mansion only to find Kagome's mother standing there,

"Y-you already _knew?!"_

"Yes, of course I did! Sweet and CJ knew right from the start that he had gone with you. Remember when you bumped into CJ after running from the cops Inuyasha?"

"Uh… oh yeah, I remember that! That's the first time I met Kagome!"

"Right. Well, I just happened to be watching out the window as well to make sure nothing was wrong with the kids, and I saw Kagome scolding Souta for whatever reason, and while I was watching the two of them, I saw CJ walk up and greet Kagome and Sota. While Kagome and CJ were talking to one another, you just happened to come right up out of nowhere and bump into CJ. Then when he got up, I saw him giving you a stern look as if he were chastising you, and you began to plead with him over something. When CJ gave what I believe was a positive response, Kagome became very flustered and reluctantly agreed to let you come along. It was after CJ came in that he said to keep my knowledge of you a secret and let things play out, and, well, here we are!"

"… Damn. That's all I can say right now… _damn!"_

"Now then, let's figure out how to get you out of trouble, shall we dear?"

"How the fuuu—I mean how the heck you gonna do that?"

"Inuyasha… please, you needn't worry about how you speak. After all, you grew up talking like that. I don't expect you to speak like a gentleman! Now then, I know exactly what we can do to get these pompous buffoons off of your back. All we need to do is get in touch with my husband."

"That all you gotta do—"

"Wait mom, dad?!"

"Yes dear, you father."

"I-I thought… he was gone for good…"

"Well… not quite."

"I don't get it, I thought he was required to sever all marital ties."

"Well, when they said 'Marital' ties, that never meant we weren't able to _speak _to one another!"

"Oh… I see… but still, you're not allowed to come into contact with one another, right?"

"Please Kagome dear; don't try to over complicate things! I'll put it simply; his job entails partial control of the army in this state as well as the law enforcement."

"… you've _got _to be fucking kidding me—eep! I'm sorry, I really really sorry! I—"

"Kagome, settle down. I don't mind you cursing. I mean, you're a teenage girl hanging around a young man with a colorful vocabulary himself. I don't care anymore. You're old enough now to where you understand where and when to use such words. Although, please try to keep 'fuck' to a minimum, kay?"

"Y-yes mother…"

Kagome got a deep blush before following her mother, who was now walking back inside. She waved for everyone to follow suit. Just as the last person got inside, Kagome's mother's attention was caught by the sound of tracks rolling down her driveway. Now _that _was just not going to be accepted. She leapt off of the patio, and ran up to the approaching tank. Now beside the tank, she jumped up onto the side, climbed up and began to open the hatch to get inside of the tank. When she opened it, she pulled the man in the driver's seat out and threw him to the ground. When he landed on his back, she lurched onto him and held his arms in place while staring into his eyes with a look that sent chills down the man's spine. She began to speak,

"Alright buster… there's two ways out of this. Either you tell your fucking monkey brigade to back the fuck off, or I'm going to go psycho bitch on your ass and the ass of every other army fuck that messes with my children. I'll be like shit on Velcro all over your men, and not one single mother fucker is gonna leave with both nuts intact. GOT IT?!!"

The man stared at her with a terrified look in his eyes, and began to shake his head violently in an affirmative motion. Knowing he got the message, Kagome's mom got up off of him and let him get up. The instant he did though, she roundhouse kicked him and sent him into the side of the tank face first, breaking several bones in his face, most notably his nose. Pleased with her handy work, Kagome's mom stormed back to the house, and slammed the door behind her. She was confident that she'd done her job. As for the kids, she had to have a word with them about their recent 'activities'….

And there you have it folks, chapter twelve of _Inuyasha, Grove Street OG At Your Service_! It's not like it took me all this time to write it, however I've been rather busy with finishing school, then summer came around and I was busy doing things with friends and family, and then working on other fics as well as new ones. Then finally school starts tomorrow (September 2nd), and I thought I might as well try and complete part two of the 'Police Chase Saga'. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and leave a kind review! Now have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


End file.
